Cold As You
by LostInTheCloudsx3
Summary: Nick's the broken guy; Miley's the one trying to fix him. But she is risking getting her own heart broken in the process. Will they ever be? -N I L E Y-
1. Preview

-----

"OMG, guess what?! I'm going to Texas!" Miley yelled excitedly to her best friend, Mitchie.

-----

"Hi Selly!" She exclaimed happily, picking up her suitcase and walking towards the girl who was just as excited to see her.

"Is that Nick?" Miley giggled in Selena's ear as they entered the house, and she caught sight of the curly-haired cutie watching TV. Selena nodded and said playfully, "Yup, that's his majesty."

_-----_

_But Nick had a sad story that Miley never knew of._

"Who's that?" she inquired, looking at the picture of a pretty blonde on his wall.

"No one you should be knowing of," Nick replied, his teeth gritted.

"Oh, Ok." Miley replied, shocked by his rudeness. She couldn't remember Nick ever being so discourteous to anyone.

_-----_

_But one day when Miley decides to confront Selena about that._

"Selena, are you telling me or what?!" she hissed as the other winced.

"Ok, Ok… That-that was Kelsey…"

Miley's brows crinkled in unfamiliarity. "Who's Kelsey?"

"That is –was Nick's girlfriend."

"Oh, and what's wrong with her?"

"She died."

Miley froze. "She-she what?"

Selena nodded sadly. "She died a year ago. They were so in love." She sighed. "She was suddenly diagnosed with cancer, actually, she had been for a long time but they'd never known. And when they did, it was too late. She was pretty cool, you know...? Nick changed totally after that. We've all tried to bring back the old, carefree, fun-loving Nick, but we've failed miserably. " Miley had tears in her eyes, and so did Selena.

_**-----**_

_**But, will Miley be able to do the impossible and help Nick fall in love all over again?  
Only time will tell.**_

"Miley, leave me alone, will you? I just don't wanna go!" Nick yelled, annoyed. Miley shook her head stubbornly and crossed her arms. "No, not until you say you will go to the carnival with the rest of us!" Nick sighed dejectedly. "Fine, I'll go!"

"You… want some help…?" Miley inquired nervously, afraid that he might yell at her."No thanks." He said shortly, looking up from doing the dishes. "I have nothing better to do…" she suggested. He sighed. "Fine. You wash it, I rinse it, ok?" he asked and she nodded, just happy to be helping.

-----

_Slowly he found himself liking her more and more; even though he never showed it. He didn't like the thought of somebody replacing his first love. He didn't need a replacement… that was what he thought._

"Nick, why won't you just understand that me and everyone around you just wants you to get out of this weird walls you've built around yourself?! Do you know how much this is affecting your parents, Selena, Joe? They want you to be the Nick they loved. Not this-this… God, you can be so selfish at times!" Miley accused.

"I didn't ask for your help, did I?! So why don't you just-just leave me alone!" He yelled back at her. She blinked as tears formed in her blue eyes. He regretted it as soon as he'd said it, but his adamant attitude kept him from saying anything.

"F-fine, if that's what you want. You can do whatever you want, Nick Gray. I've tried way too harder than this was worth. Being treated like-like… when all I was trying to do was just help you. But you know what? You're right, you didn't ask for my help and you clearly don't need it, so why should I just waste my time any longer?! I just don't care anymore!" she yelled tearfully. Not being able to look at him anymore, she turned and ran away from him.

Starring:

--Miley Stewart--

"Is it so wrong to be thinking of him all the time?"

--Nick Gray--

"I ruined everything. She's never going to forgive me now."

--Selena Gray--

"I don't care if he's my brother. He had no right to talk to you like that!"

--Joe Gray--

"Miley, you're leaving already?"

--Mitchie Torres--

"Miles, I'm your best friend, remember? Just tell me what's wrong."

In…

"_Oh, what a shame.  
What a rainy ending given to a perfect day.  
Just walk away,  
No use defending words that you will never say.  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through;  
I've never been anywhere cold as you._

_You put up walls and painted them all a shade of gray;  
And I stood there loving' you and wished them all away;  
And you come away with a great little story;  
Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you."_

**_-----_**

_**Cold As You**_

_**-----**_

**A/N: Wooo. Longest trailer ever! Haha. The ides just randomly popped into my mind and I wrote it down as quickly as possible. I really am obsessed with writing, aren't I? Haha. I really like the plot. But IDK how the story's gonna work out… YOU tell me. Is it good? Or is it horrible? :p IF I'm gonna write this, it'll be AFTER 'Playing Cupid' is completed. I will only write it if you review.**

**Oh, and some things you should know about the story. Nick and Selena are twins. Yes, she's good. Lol. And Kevin doesn't exist. I'm debating on whether Frankie does or not. :D And Nick, Miley, Selena, Mitchie are all seventeen years of age. Miley is a far cousin of the Grays but she hasn't seen them in a really long time though they keep contact through phone calls and letters. Hmm… what else? Oh yeah, I have no idea how Texas is, so bear with any wrong info! Lol. :p**

**Dedicated to: Shelby, Sina, Jenna, Mila, Rissa, ****Jocelyn,****Jasmine, Mila, Krae, Charlotte, ****hadiy101****, ****MileyDemiSelenaFan****, ****athousandawesomeness****. (Sorry I don't know you're names.)  
I know that all of you wouldn't be reading this, but some of you've always reviewed which is very encouraging. And all the others who read, review, favorite, alert whatever it is my stories. Some, you guys are AMAZING friends. I honestly have no idea what I'd do without you guys… :D Thanks for being here for me. **

**Okkk, before I get more 'emotional'. Lolz. Peace!**

**-Love, Sara.**

**P.S. PLEASE review. :]]**


	2. The Beggining

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"OMG, Mitch, you won't believe this!" exclaimed the overexcited Miley as she caught up with her best friend in their school hallway on the last day of school before break. Mitchie turned to look at her out of breath best friend, "What?!" Miley excitement was contagious. Miley's eyes twinkled with enthusiasm, "I… I'm going to Texas this break!" she exclaimed.

-----

"So, have I got everything? What else do I need to pack?" Miley asked herself the nest evening. Miley still had a whole day left before she was scheduled to be leaving, but she was looking forward to this trip so much that she had gotten all her packing done beforehand. Miley was visiting the Grays in Texas. They were old family friends; they had all been very close before Mr. Gray had gotten a transfer. The kids used to best friends when they were little. Now, it had been about five years since Miley's seen them and she was anxious. But they still managed to stay contacted through phone calls and letters, especially Selena and Miley.

"Miley, you like packed your whole closet, what else in the world would you need?!" Mitchie exclaimed, plopping down on the comfy bed. She had come over to help Miley pack, and boy, had that experience been exhausting! "I don't know, but I don't wanna miss anything! What if I meet some really cute guys while I'm there? I don't wanna look like a slob!" Mitchie giggled. "Ok, so now you're overreacting. You've got all you want in all those suitcases. Just relax and enjoy the trip for the moment." She advised.

-----

"I'll miss you, Miles!" Mitchie cried, squeezing her best friend in a tight hug as they stood in front of the departure gates at the airport. "So will I, Mitch." Miley replied, pulling away and looking at her sadly. "I still can't believe you're leaving me to suffer alone for two whole months!" Mitchie stated dramatically, giving her a fake put. Miley giggle, "Sorry Mitchie. If it makes you feel better… I'll bring you back a t-shirt!" Miley said teasingly. Mitchie rolled her eyes and they giggled.

An announcement for Miley's flight was podcasted through the intercom. "I'll see you in two months, guys." She cried, hugging her mom and dad before picking her suitcases up – with great difficulty, might I add—and walked through the gates, turning back once to wave at them which proved to be quite impossible since her hands were already occupied.

-----

"Hi Selly!" She exclaimed happily, picking up her suitcase and walking towards the girl who was just as excited to see her. "Hey!" she replied with equal enthusiasm. Dropping her bags for the driver to put them in the trunk, she threw her arms around her friend and hugged her before stepping back and taking a look at her properly, "Gosh, you haven't changed one bit!" Miley exclaimed happily. Selena giggled and replied, "Well, I could say the same about you too… except you're really tall now."

Giggling, they got into the vehicle and talked all the way to the Gray home. Selena pointed out popular places as they talked and giggled, filling each other in about what has been going on in each other's lives. It was so nice to see each other again.

-----

About half an hour later, they arrived at a house. It looked decently stylish. Miley liked it a lot. Walking in, the mouth watering aroma of whatever Mrs. Gray was cooking in the kitchen filled their nostrils. "Mom, guess who's here!" Selena called out as she walked in through the kitchen with Miley following. "Miley, sweetheart!" Denise exclaimed happily catching sight of her and rubbing her hands on her apron.

Grinning, Miley replied, "It's so good to see you again, Mrs. Gray." Denise gave her a stern look, "How many times do I have to remind you to call me Denise?" Miley grinned sheepishly, "Sorry Mrs. G—Denise." The older woman laughed and embraced the visitor warmly. She had always been like a daughter to her. She adored this girl.

Joe walked into the kitchen looking quite upset. "Mom, where are my SpongeBob underw—"he cut himself off, noticing the guest. "Well, who is this?" he asked flirtatiously looking her up and down. The girls rolled their eyes and Selena said, "Stop looking at her like that and weirding her out. That's Miley you dweeb!" Joe's face showed surprise. "Miley? Miley?! This is Miley?! Wow." He said. "Um… should I be offended…?" she asked confused. Joe laughed, "No, I'm just surprised to see you like… um… this." He said awkwardly making her giggle.

"Hey Joey bear." She said, using his nickname she had kept for him when they had been little. Joe's face broke out into a grin; he had missed his 'little sister'. When they had been little, he had refused to agree that Selena was his sister since – as he said it—mean, rude and bratty. He always wished that Miley had been her sister instead. He wrapped his arms around her warmly. "I missed you Smiley bear." He replied, he as well, using her nickname.

"Ok, Ok, enough of all hugs and blah, blah, blah. Let's go!" Selena demanded impatiently. "Where?" Miley inquired, looking at her. "Um... to my room so that you can settle. DUH!" she replied and Miley laughed. They picked up her bags and walked into the living room, which you had to pass in order to reach the stairs.

"Is that Nick?" Miley giggled in Selena's ear as they entered the house, and she caught sight of the curly-haired cutie watching TV. Selena nodded and said playfully, "Yup, that's his majesty." Nick turned to see what the sudden noise was. Miley smiled, "Hi Nick." She said cheerfully, he simply nodded and turned his attention back to the TV. "Um… Ok." Miley said scratching hr head n confusion. Selena shook her head at him. Leaning in, she whispered in Selena's ear, "He's not sick or something is he?" Miley asked, Selena looked at her for a second before shaking her head.

"Come on, let's just go up. He's a weirdo, don't worry about him." She said dismissively. But something about the way her eyes flashed all over the place as she told her that, which told Miley there was more to it than just that. But Miley decided to let it go for the moment.

She nodded and followed Selena. She felt like someone was watching her, turning back, she noticed that Nick's brown eyes were set on her. As soon as he saw her looking at him looking at her, he turned his gaze back to the TV and Miley sighed and proceeded up the staircase. He seemed so quite and reserved, he was not the Nick Gray that Miley was used o or knew. Miley frowned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: So, first chapter. Boring maybe, but beginnings are barely ever that interesting. Lol.  
And some of you mentioned that it was weird for Nick and Miley to be cousins and date. Idk what's the problem with that…? But I did change it, now they are very close family friends. Satisfied? Hope you are! Lolz.  
Also wanted to say, thanks for all those AMAZING reviews. You guys are simply superb. Fabulous and just marvelous! Lol. ;) Can you tell that I'm like, flattering you so that you'll review again…? Well, if you didn't, you certainly do now! :p**

**Anywho;  
You know what you gotta do!  
(Lmao, that's rhymed!)**

**REVIEW.**


	3. Nick&Miley Officially Meet

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miley's POV:

The six of us sat around the dining table, as the luscious aroma of Mrs. Gray's cooking filled our noses. We said our prayers and dug in. Everyone broke out into conversations. It was a very 'family' dinner. I hadn't had one of these since my mom died two years ago. My dad and Jackson are always either busy or watching TV during dinner. I miss those good old days… and this reminds me of them.

I looked around the table; Mr. and Mrs. Gray were discussing something 'adulty'. I didn't even wanna know. To my right, Joe was messing with Selena as she scolded him. I chuckled remembering all the fights me and Jackson have back home, I guess all brothers and sisters are of the same kind. Opposite me, Nick sat, his head down, focused intently only on his food. He wasn't talking to anyone or even attempting to join any conversation. He seemed so ominous and dismal.

"Miley, will you please tell Joe that I do not have a big head?!" Selena cried, turning to me. I laughed at their antics. "Joe, stop agonizing your sister." Mrs. Gray scolded, noticing their feud. "Yes, mom." He said, bowing his head down and looking so innocent that I almost believed him for a moment there, before he snapped his head back up and mocked at Selena when his mother had turned away, prompting Selena to say, "Joe, you are such a baby!"

Things quieted down just a little after that. I looked up and saw Nick looking at me. His face was expressionless. My forehead crinkled in confusion as we continued staring at each other with no purpose. Suddenly, as if breaking out of a trance, Nick blinked simultaneously and looked away. It was so mystifying how much Nick's behavior was in contrast to the rest of the family. They were all so friendly and pleasant, and if I remember well, he used to be like that too. He hadn't seemed like the 'rebel' type, but now as I looked at him, I couldn't think of any other adjective for his conduct.

_I've never been anywhere cold as you…_

I stood up, the chair making a scraping noise, and carried my plate to the kitchen. "Nick, why don't you show Miley around the house?" I heard Mrs. Gray ask as I twisted the tap and let the water and started to clean my plate. I faked like I couldn't hear the conversation. I heard him grumbling and frowned. "Oh, stop being such a whiner!" Selena cried. "Fine." Nick muttered, and walked into the kitchen about half a minute later. I instantly turned my back on him and pretended to not have heard anything.

He looked at me, but it was more like a glare. "Come on." He mumbled and started walking towards the stairs. I hurried to catch up with him. I sighed inwardly, as we walked through the house. His mother couldn't have picked a worse tour guide. Living room… Their father's study… Back garden… Joe's room… Parents' room… Selena's room… and finally, Nick's room.

He hesitated but opened the door and walked in. I followed. I looked around in awe. This place was so cool. No one would have guessed this was a teenage boy's room. His room was filled with music. An acoustic guitar stood alone on a guitar stand at one corner of the room. A drum set sat on one side. Music notes filled his wall. "You play?" I asked which a quite stupid question to ask was. I looked back at him, he replied, "I used too…" I frowned in curiosity mixed with puzzlement, "Used to?" I questioned, inquiringly; he nodded, "Yeah, I kinda lost my inspiration." Oh, he lost his inspiration? That's not confusing at all. I slowly nodded, trying to comprehend what he'd just said.

"Who's that?" I inquired, looking at the picture of a pretty blonde, that had caught my eye, on his wall. "No one you should be knowing of," Nick replied, his teeth gritted. "Oh, Ok." I replied, shocked by his rudeness. "So, if you're done, I have some stuff to do." He said, sounding almost… angry? What the heck had I said to get him mad? "Oh, yeah. I'm sorry." I replied, trying my best not to let the annoyance show.

I walked outside. Looking back, I caught sight of Nick through the slightly ajar door. His head in his hands, he was sitting in his bed. What is going on with him? I was interested and bothered. I knew there was nothing that I could possibly do, not at the moment, at least. But… I felt like I had to, somehow.

Walking into Selena's room, I plopped down on the extra bed that had been put in for me. I sighed staring up at the ceiling. A few minutes later, Selena walked in. "Who wants to go shopping?!" she cried excitedly. I looked up and grinned at her, all thoughts about a certain someone leaving my mind for the time being. I jumped up and hurried with her to get ready.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Second chapter. So, it was short. Deal with it! Lol. Kidding. But I didn't like the way this turned out. At least not so much. The beginning was good, but towards the end, my writing started to slack. That's why I couldn't make it any longer; I'm not really in the mood. But I wanted to write it. Does that make any sense? Lolz. :p**

**Well, please review. :]]]  
P.S. I didn't get as much reviews as I'd hoped for the last chapter… :( **

**P.P.S. Add me on twitter: /ImCrazyCooll**


	4. Happiness For One, Sorrow For The Other

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miley's POV  
(Next morning)

I woke up to the sun shining on my face. I sat up groggily, and stretched, stifling a yawn. According to the clock on the wall across me, it was 9:45 a.m. I looked across the room to see Selena still knocked out on her bed. I reached out for my phone and flipped it open. '2 new messages', it read. I smiled, opening them. One was from my dad, just asking me how everything was going; I replied that everything was perfectly fine, and that I loved it here. I did love I here, the climate, the places, the people, everything was great. And the Grays were great too, really welcoming and friendly. I frowned suddenly, remembering him… I shook my head, whatever it was, was his problem, and not mine; I reminded myself.

I sighed, opening the next message. Of course; Mitchie. I smiled as I read through. _HEEYY! DUDE, guess who just asked me out?! THE Ross Davis! Eeeppp! :D _I laughed, I should have expected that. I replied; _Hello. How am I? Good. Thanks for caring. :p _I laughed, rolling out of bed, and heading towards bathroom to get ready for a great day of lazing around with Selena.

-----

"Hey." I said as Selena sat next to me a few minutes later, rubbing her sleepy eyes. "Hey." She replied, as her mom placed her breakfast in front of her. She smiled, turning to me, "Sleep well?" I nodded, "Yup." I looked up at her, So, what are we gonna do today?" I asked her. "Hmm… Oh! There's this really cool place. It's so beautiful up there. It's kinda like a secret heaven…" I smiled, "'Secret'?" She nodded, "Uh-huh, not many people know about it." "Oh."

-----

A little while later, Selena and I were heading into a forest-like place. I was following her. Branches hung low, threatening to hit me in the face, so I had to be very careful. Thorny bushes were situated on either side of us. I groaned as I had to keep ducking and dodging, "I sure hope this place is worth this." She laughed and replied, "Don't worry. It sure is." A couple minutes passed, and we could see a clearing ahead, although I couldn't quite make out what was situated beyond that point. Thank god, I don't think I could have taken a second more in there.

Finally, we were there. My mouth dropped open. It was so beautiful… It was a lake side; the lake was looking gorgeous with the sky behind it highlighting its beauty. The sky was so clear, and exhibited at least three shades of blue. The view was breathtaking and awe-inspiring. Selena smiled, satisfied with my reaction. She put her hands on her hips and took a deep breath of fresh air, a smile evident upon her face. "See? I told you, you'd love it!" I smiled and nodded.

-----

A couple hours later, and I still didn't want to leave. We now sat on the edge, our feet dangling in the cool water underneath. "So," Selena said, and I turned to face her, "What do you wanna do?" she asked me. I shrugged, "What do you suggest?" I asked her, she grinned, "Wanna play truth or dare?" I giggled, "Truth or dare with just two people?" She shrugged, "So what?" I smiled and nodded.

"Ok," she said, sitting up straight and rubbing her hands, "Truth or dare?" I thought it over. "Umm… Truth." "Coward," she teased and I rolled my eyes, "Ok, if you could have one thing, and only one thing in this world, what would it be…?" "My mom alive again…" I whispered. She frowned, "Hey, I didn't mean to make you sad." I looked up and smiled, "That's Ok." "So, what other one thing will you have?" I grinned, "A guy to love me for who I am." She shook her head and playfully muttered, "You are so sappy." "I like sappy." I retorted and we both giggled.

"Ok, my turn," I said, "Truth or dare?" "Pssh, I live for danger! Dare!" I grinned and rolled my eyes, comprehending how much she sounded like Joe. "Hmm… I dare you to jump in the lake… fully clothed." She looked at me in disbelief. "I thought you lived for danger?" I teased. "Fine," she said, standing up, "But mom's gonna kill me!" she muttered before launching into the water. I squealed as the water splashed all over me, making me just as wet. "Selena!" I yelled making her laugh as she swimmed out.

-----

We walked into the house, a few minutes later, talking and giggling. We were still extremely wet. "Hey Nick." Selena called out at him, as we walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He looked up and replied, "Hey Sel... Hi Miley…" he said awkwardly, "Hi." I replied.

Selena's POV:

"We're gonna head out for some ice cream later… You wanna come?" I asked him, hopeful. He looked up, looking between me and Miley, his eyes lingering on her for a second longer. What was up with that? "Uh… It's Ok, you guys go on ahead." He said. I kinda expected that. It was very rare that Nick agreed to anything. He never went out anymore. I sighed, "Ok." I mumbled before me and Miley headed upstairs to get dried and changed.

------

Nick's POV:

(Later that day)

I sat in my room, thinking about Kate **(A/N: I changed his ex-girlfriend's name. It's now gonna be Kate.) **for the millionth time since that day. I still remember her exact words to me, right before her last breath left her lips.

_Tears in my eyes, sorrow in my soul, I watched as she struggled to breathe. "Nick…" she whispered. My eyes shut as a few tears escaped. I opened them to look at her while I could. I couldn't believe this was happening. How could she leave me? "Nick," she repeated, her voice growing weaker. I was the only one present in her hospital room. I got up quickly to get the doctor. "No, stay." She whispered, I turned to her, "I need to get the doctor Kate!" I exclaimed._

"_Nick, I'm gonna die anyways, what's the point?" The doctor had already told us she had a very short amount of time left in this world, with me. Her family and others were outside the room. "I want you to stay with me when I die…" I shook my head fiercely, "No! Don't say that. You're not gonna die. You can't!" I protested. She shook her head and smiled slightly up at me, how could she be so calm when there was a storm working up inside me? "I just need you to promise me something…" I gazed at her. "That you won't forget me…" _

I hadn't. And I never will be able to. She was my first love. But what she had asked me to promise her after that, I had yet to accomplish. I doubted that I would ever be able to.

"_Promise me, that when you find that girl, who proves to love you more than me, you'll love her back, and move on. And then… you are allowed to forget me. I will be happy when you do that, Nick. I love you…"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Wooo. Awww. Something that is not Niley, but it was still sad… :/ Lol.  
Kay, Didja like it? Plus, I need some help guys. Do any of you live in Texas? If you do, please help me! Lol. If you can tell me anything about how it is there, that would be really helpful. Seriously, I haven't got one single idea. Lol. I'm clueless, not even kidding. :p  
On the other hand… come on, guys! I got SO many reviews on the preview, why aren't you reviewing anymorrree? :(  
PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S. Some of my stories and I have been nominated for the NJK awards. That was SO cooollll! It doesn't really matter if I win, but it would be off the hook if I did. So, could you PLEASE vote for me? That would mean the world to me. :D And it may inspire me to write more. Love you guys!**


	5. Talkin' 'bout My Girl

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miley's POV:

(A few days later)

I've had a lot of fun already in the short time I have been here. It was a new experience and it was quite refreshing. I wiped the sweat of my brow, planting my other hand on my hip. Selena and I were currently "gardening", more like ruining Mrs. Gray's beautiful garden. Well, anyhow, this was a lot of fun. We were watering the plants. The flowers were so pretty. Selena raised her hosepipe, aiming it at me as the water splashed me, catching me by surprise, making me screech really loud. I glared at her as she laughed her head off, "Oops," she said mischievously.

"Oh you are so in trouble." I retorted, glaring at her. I raised my hosepipe as she tried to run away from the water. I tried to aim it at her, but to my extreme shock, the water streaked all over Nick who had just exited the house. "Crap." I muttered, dropping the water. His looked up, his eyes narrowed. "Sorry…?" I said, making it sound like more of a question than a statement, after all these days, I think it'll be true if I said Nick Gray intimidated me, oh yes he did.

Selena watched from a little distance, from where she had stopped running. Her eyes shot nervously from me to her brother. What she nervous about was, I wondered, frowning. My gaze jumped to her, my eyes secretively begging for her to help me. After all, it was her fault first of all; she shouldn't have splashed me with water! She shrugged, and mouthed, "Sorry."

I looked back at Nick, he sighed, shaking his head. "I really am sorry." I said again. He didn't reply, instead he just turned around and walked into the house. I frowned, why the heck did he have to act like such a snob all the time? It seriously bothered me, his behavior. I apologized, didn't I? Besides, it isn't like I did that on purpose or anything.

Selena walked over, "Your brother is so rude at times." I informed her, still frowning. "Yeah, that's Nick for you." She said, chuckling nervously. She discreetly looked away. "Why does he act like that, anyways? Like he owns the world and we human beings are way too unimportant for him to be around?" I asked her, half serious. "Don't you think you're getting kinda carried away?" she asked, giggling slightly. I sighed, "No…" I said honestly, but cracked smile afterwards for Selena's sake. I couldn't blame her for how her brother acted.

I know that it shouldn't bother me as much as it did, but it did. I mean, the past few days, he's barely acknowledged me, but that was what made me want to learn more about him. He was sort of… interesting (in need of a better word) to me…

-----

"_I got sunshine, on a cloudy day.__  
When it's cold outside, I got the month of May.__  
I guess you'd say, what can make me feel this way?__  
My girl, __  
My girl,__  
My girl.__  
Talkin' 'bout my girl."_

**(A/N: I'm listening to that song right now. :D)**

I smiled as I could hear faint sounds of that song coming from the next room. I got up from my bed, dropping my phone onto the bed, I had been playing games on it out of sheer boredom, Selena was out with her boyfriend, whom she had promise to introduce to me later on, and as usual Joe was out with his friends. This left Mr. and Mrs. Gray, and of course, Nick. I had asked Mrs. Gray if she needed any help but she had brushed me off telling me playfully that I was the guest. Mr. Gray, actually, I think he already left, if he hasn't, he's probably deeply engrossed in some sort of business work that I obviously don't get.

So, that left my only other option, Nick. As soon as I had thought about it, I dismissed the idea. Yeah, as if he's going to hang out with me. He's just going to be bitter and rude. But I was caught by surprise when I heard the sweet words drifting through the walls. He listened to music? Well, actually, it was kind of a shock to me that he did anything at all other than act like a zombie.

I walked outside, the beautiful words acting like a magnet. I stood at the doorway, afraid to do anymore than that. He didn't notice me, what with his eyes closed, as he lay on his bed. I stood there watching him, for a moment, I almost believed that he was asleep. Only for him to sit up straight just like that, out of the blue. I jumped since I had been so engrossed in the music. Planting a palm on my chest, "Gosh," I whispered.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, scowling. Did that scowl ever leave his face? I inwardly rolled my eyes, of course, what else did I expect? "Uh… I was kinda bored, so, um… I though maybe…" he simply stared at me, wordlessly, "On second thought, never mind, I…" I trailed off, backing out at the last minute. I turned around swiftly, still feeling his eyes on me.

"Wait." I heard him say, I stopped, but didn't turn around. I was shocked to find him saying as much as a simple word to me. I turned around, expectantly. I really don't know what I was expecting… "You, uh…" he scratched his head before continuing, his eyes darted downwards. He looked up at me again, "…Your, uh… sneakers… are untied."

Somehow, our eyes had found each other through that piece of information. "Oh." I mumbled, breaking our gaze to glance down at my shoes, "Yeah, uh… thanks." I said, before turning away and walking away before he could say anymore.

I gulped, landing on the bed, deep in thought. That moment back there, had been quite intense. I had known all along that he was kind of intense, I mean he just seemed like the intense kinda guy to me, don't ask me why though. I sighed, why was I trying to figure him out so bad? What was it that, even though he kept pushing me away, always kept pushing me back towards him?

Why did I feel the need to solve him…? Kinda like a puzzle. I knew I should just give up; he obviously wasn't going to let his guard down pretty easily. But then again, maybe that was exactly the reason why I shouldn't give up.

"_Talkin' 'about my girl;__  
That's all I can 'bout.__  
Is my girl…"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Did you like it? I hope you did. (:**

**Ok, guys. Can you please just REVIEW, of course if you're not going to bother to, I'm not gonna bother to update anymore… :( The thing that is seriously ticking me is that I got SO many reviews for the preview. What's the problem? Doesn't the story sound so good anymore? If so, please tell me so that I won't have to waste my time! It takes hours to write these, trust me, but seconds to review. You're not gonna get abducted by aliens or something if you do, ya know! **

**I'm sorry if I'd sounded like a you-know-what. But I just needed to let you people know. Sorry again…  
So, REVIEWW!**


	6. The Rain Brings Me Closer To You

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners. **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miley's POV:

(The next day)

It was night time. Me and Selena sat in front of the TV, our eyes glued to the screen as "The Notebook" played on the screen. We were both bawling our eyes out. There was just something about this movie that got me, all fifty two times I've watched it… I reached out for the bowl of popcorn, only to find my fingers scraping the empty plastic. "We're out of popcorn, I'm gonna go get some." I said, sitting up and hitting "Pause" on the remote. Selena nodded, wiping her tears.

I walked into the kitchen; I opened the pantry, looking for the popcorn. "Aha, found it." I said to myself, as I took it down. My eyes casually darted around the room trying to find a bowl only to land on the window.

It was… raining. I loved the rain! "Selena!" I called excitedly. "What, what? Where's the fire?!" she exclaimed frantically, running into the kitchen. I turned to her with a big grin on my face, "It's raining!" I exclaimed. "Phew," she said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Is that all? You almost gave me a heart attack!" I kept grinning. "What, you've never seen rain before?" she asked me.

I giggled, "No, but it's really rare, you know!" I said as I darted for the door. "Whoa, hold on there. Where do you think you're going?" she called after me. "To enjoy it while I can, what did you think?" I yelled back happily as I stepped into it. The drops of water hit my face, I blinked, a smile still plastered upon my face. I started spinning around in circles, blissfully. I felt like I could just stay here all day!

"_Dreamers;  
You see everything in color,  
While the world is getting darker;  
Love is on its way…"_

I stopped for a moment to look at Selena who was eyeing me doubtfully, "Hey, come join me!" I yelled at her. "Oh no… You're gonna get sick Miley! Get in here!" she warned, I simply rolled my eyes, "Party pooper." I said.

Nick's POV:

(A few minutes before)

I walked out of the bathroom, wiping my face with a towel that had been lying on my bed. I decided on going on my computer as I had nothing to do anyways. I sat down on the chair as I turned it on. I waited as it processed and stuff.

Suddenly the sound of light raindrops hitting the ground filled the air. I turned to look at the window to confirm. Yup, it was raining. The rain… had always made me felt like I was in heaven. I loved to get wet in the rain… before. I never do it anymore. It had always made me feel whole, contented. I stood up, walking into the balcony.

I stretched my hand out; a few raindrops collected in it. I leant against the railing as I watched each drop of water fall, one by one. These were blessings of god… It was so beautiful and fulfilling.

I stared out into it, getting lost in it. Suddenly, the noise of bubbly laughter drifting from down snapped me out of it. I looked down. My eyes landed on her swirling around in the rain as she squealed happily. I sighed watching her. She looked so happy and carefree. I surprisingly found myself wishing that I was out there in the rain with her. And in a really long time, I felt a weird warmth filling my heart. It was so completely surreal, but at the same time, also, nice…

-----

Miley's POV:

"Achoo!" I sneezed, covering my nose with the piece of tissue, blowing my nose into it afterwards. "Ugh." I muttered, leaning my head back on the couch. Serves me right for getting wet in the rain earlier, for hours. Selena smiled sympathetically from my side. I groaned as I felt another sneeze on its way. "See? This is why you should always listen to what I say," she said, smirking.

"Don't remind me." I croaked, my voice was barely coherent. She giggled. "Good to know my misery brings you giggles." I muttered sarcastically. "That sarcasm never retires does it?" she said, playfully. I laughed along.

-----

Nick's POV:

I woke up suddenly in the middle of the night. I looked at the alarm clock, 2:37 the florescent numbers glowed in the dark. I sighed, sitting and slipping the sheets off my body. I looked towards the window to see that it was raining once again.

I got up, deciding to get some water since my throat was feeling kind of dry. I walked down the stairs, trying to not make a noise. I almost jumped when I found the silhouette of someone asleep on the couch. I walked closer and recognized the person to be Miley, The dim light of the table lamp placed behind her glowed upon her. The faint, night lamp light made her look radiant, her hair spread out under, framing her face.

"_Lonely;  
I believe that you will find me,  
And together we will truly see;  
Love is on its way… yeah…"_

A book lay open on her chest. Moving up and down as she took every breath. She must have fallen asleep reading the book. I noticed that she was shivering slightly. It was understandable since it was a quite cold night and she had no blanket on. I looked to my side to find it in a lump on the chair that sat next to the couch.

I picked the book up gently and replaced it on the coffee table. Picking the blanket up, I placed it quietly over her sleeping body. She sighed, subconsciously wrapping it around herself tighter. I stood there watching her for a moment. Sighing, I switched the light off, heading up the stairs, my reason that I had come down in the first place forgotten.

I reached my room I slipped into bed and closed my eyes, attempting to fall back into sleep; the rain in the background acting as a lullaby.

-----

Miley's POV:

(The next day)

"Hey, Sel?" I said, sitting down next opposite to her on the bed, causing her to put her phone down and look up, "Hmm?" she questioned, "What's up?" "Um… there's something that has been bothering me for quite a while now…" I told her. She looked at me curiously, "What is it, Miles?" I took a deep breath, "Well, you gotta promise to not call me creepy or a stalkerish." I blurted, chuckling. She laughed as well, "Sure…?" she said, prompting me to go further.

"Well, you know that picture of a girl Nick has framed in his room…?" I watched as the smile slid right off her face, this made me more curious. Ever since I had seen it, that picture had been haunting me. Almost as if challenging me to learn the story behind it. I felt like I had something to do with it, which was kind of bizarre since Nick is making sure to let me know that none of his business included me.

"Do you… know who it is?" I asked her, before I could back out. Her eyes drooped to the floor; I waited silently for her to answer. "Sel, who is it?" I asked again, softer, when she didn't respond. She looked up at me, tears welled in her eyes. I immediately felt like it had been the absolute wrong thing to ask her.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to get you sad…" I apologized. She looked up at me again and tried to crack a smile. "That's…" I waited. "That's who, Sel?" "That's… Kate." She said, finally. My brow crinkled in confusion and unfamiliarity.

"That is –was Nick's girlfriend." Selena confessed. Nick had a girlfriend? That was quite… unexpected. What with his anti-social behavior, I didn't think that was possible. "Oh, and what's wrong with her?" I asked, getting more and more curious.

"She died."

I froze. What? "She-she what?" Selena nodded sadly. "She died a year ago. They were so in love." She sighed. "She was suddenly diagnosed with cancer, actually, she had been for a long time but they'd never known. And when they did, it was too late. She was pretty cool, you know...? Nick changed totally after that. We've all tried to bring back the old, carefree, fun-loving Nick, but we've failed miserably… She was also my best friend… The first person who called us friends when we moved here…"

So, that was why Nick acted so strange all the time. That was why he never let anyone in. I sniffed, surprised to find myself in tears. I had barely even known this girl, and I was feeling sad for her…? No, I realized. Whom I was feeling sorry for was Nick… What Selena had told me was truly touching. Nick was a broken boy… who needed fixing. That much was obvious. His friends and family missed him. So, why shouldn't I try to do that?

"I-I wish I could have met her…" I said and Selena nodded, "You would have loved her. She was so much like you, actually…" she pondered, smiling slightly. I returned the favor, rubbing her arm slightly, trying to comfort her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: I really liked this one. It was… sweetttt…? Hehe. They're getting closer… even though they don't know it. Kinda like, subconsciously, ya know? ;)**

**Ugh. School's starting pretty soon. So, sadly, I won't have that much time to write anymore. But we all know how obsessed I am with writing. And this story is just getting… interesting. ;) Hehe. So we'll seeeee! :D Plus. I tried to make this chapter a little but longer (A Little Bit Longer, get it? Lol.). So… yeah. :p**

**The more reviews that I get, the faster I'll update, that's a deal. (:**

**So, REVIEW! :D**

**P.S. It DOES rain in Texas, doesn't it? Oh well. :p**

**P.P.S. I already have the next chapter writenn… *Waggling my eyebrows* Lol. And something kinda important happens in it… So, you know what you gotta do, right…?**


	7. Will You Try To Make Me Feel Better?

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners. **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Selena's POV:

(That night)

Me, Miley and Joe sat in a circle (well, triangle) on the carpeted floor of the living room while Nick watched TV from the couch, completely ignoring us and the noise we were making as usual. I spinned the bottle lying in between us. It landed on Joe; I smiled evilly, wringing my hands together. He rolled his eyes as if bored. "Truth or—" I started, "Dare." He completed for me.

Oh yeah! I leaned over and whispered something in Miley's ear. She smirked looking at Joe and then back at me. We turned to look at Joe with matching grins on our faces, he looked between us curiously, "What are you devils thinking?" he questioned. I narrowed my eyes. "Joe… I dare you to…" I paused for dramatic effect, "…Say, 'beautiful'."

He gasped. We laughed, satisfied. "No, no, no!" he cried dramatically, "DJ Danggaahh does NOT say words like that! No, no, no!"

"Hey, you're the one that picked dare." I informed, smirking. The phone started ringing and I heard mom answer it in the kitchen as me and Miley continued making Joe miserable. "Miley, it's for you!" We heard mom call, Miley's head snapped towards her direction, "For me?" My mom nodded, smiling, "It's your dad, and he has some great news!" she announced. "Saved by the phone." Joe gasped out dramatically, leaning back on the couch earning an eye roll from both of us girls.

Miley stood up and picked the phone up, putting it to her ear, smiling as well. I watched casually as she greeted her father and stuff, but then her face fell. The phone dropped out of her hand, landing on the floor, making all of our attentions (even Nick's) turn to her. She stood up, sprinting out of the door.

Miley's POV:

(From a few minutes earlier)

"Hi daddy!" I greeted into the phone, grinning from ear to ear. I hadn't spoken to him in a while and I missed him. "Hey sweetie." He greeted back. "I miss you!" I gushed, wishing I could give him a big hug right now. "I missed you too, Miley. I don't think I could survive much longer with only Jackson here. I need some balance." He joke as we shared a laugh and heard an offended, "HEY!" coming from far, or maybe he was just stuffing his face too much like usual.

He stopped laughing and cleared his throat, "What's up, dad?" I asked him curiously. "Uh… I have some, uh… pretty… big, news." "Yeah, I heard that much. Now what is it? The suspense is killing me." I joked. He laughed nervously before clearing his throat again. What was it that he was so nervous about? "I'm, uh… I asked Nessie to marry me." He concluded.

My smile suddenly vacated my face and I could feel my throat go dry. Vanessa was my dad's girlfriend. It had taken dad a long time after mom had died, but he had started dating again. I didn't like it in the beginning, I still didn't. But for my dad's sake and happiness, I decided to suck it up. Vanessa was actually very nice; I liked her, even though I had forced myself not to at the start. But I hadn't realized they were so serious.

The phone slipped out of my hand and landed on the floor. I could barely make out the worried faces of Selena and Joe as they frantically asked me what was wrong. I shook my head as tears welled up in my eyes. I could still hear my dad in the phone, "Miley? Miley?!" I stood up immediately, refusing to speak and sprinted out of the house. The thought of someone replacing my mom was way too overwhelming.

Nick's POV:

I watched as she ran out of the house. My eyes followed her doubtfully, not sure if I should react. What was she so upset about, anyways? "Mom, what's wrong?!" Selena inquired to my mom as I turned to look at her. Mom sighed, "Her dad's getting married again." Oh. I guess I could understand why she was upset about this. I mean, after all, we were kind of in the same position.

Selena stood up, shaking her head defiantly, "I'm gonna go talk to her." Mom stopped her, putting her hands on my sister's shoulders, "No. Just give her some time… I'm sure she'll see the logical side when she has some time to think this over." Selena nodded dejectedly and plopped down on the couch next to me.

Miley's POV:

I ran to the tiny house situated nearby, within sight. I looked up the roof. I felt like being up somewhere high. Finding a ladder lying on the ground, I carelessly set it up and climbed it, reaching the roof. I pulled myself up and sat down. The tears made their entrance again. I hated this, didn't I want my dad to move on be happy again? Why was I acting like such a snobby little regrettable daughter?! Ugh, I hate myself…

I bought my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them sobs took over my body again. I looked up at the star-studded night sky, "I miss you so much mom…" I whispered to the stars, hoping they would pass the message on. I rested my head on my knee, closing eyes.

Nick's POV:

I walked into my room later that night, shutting it behind me. Everybody else was asleep. I changed into my pajamas and got ready for bed. I stifled a yawn as I walked over to the window to shut it. I pulled the window down and was about to close the curtain when my eyes caught a glimpse of a figure, seated atop the roof on the empty house located opposite ours.

I paused for a moment before opening the window as wide as it would go. I kept staring at her for a moment; a cold breeze blew, making me shiver. How did she survive all this while out there in the cold? I shook my head; this was none of my business, right? Right. No need to get myself involved in something that I probably will regret or gain nothing out of later on…

Miley's POV:

"Hey," I heard a voice whisper from my side, the breeze muffling whoever the person was. I looked up to find, much to my surprise, Nick looking at me, no expression whatsoever on his face referring to where we were at the moment. I stared at him, not speaking. "It's rude to not reply." I raised an eyebrow, scoffing, "Yeah, look whose talking." I muttered before turning away and squinting my eyes at the wind.

I heard him sigh; I didn't turn to face him. "Aren't you getting cold?" he asked me. Of course I was, dumbbell. What did he think that I was sweating buckets or something? I rolled my eyes, "Doesn't matter." I responded coolly. For a change, I was the one ignoring him tonight. Which was actually a big shock in the first place, that he was talking to me.

"_When it's not alright, when it's not Ok,  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? Will you say Ok?  
Will you stick with me through whatever?"_

It surprised me when I found a blanket being around my shoulders. I looked up at him, "Thanks," I whispered after a long time. He nodded shortly. "Listen…" he sighed, "I'm not usually very good at talking… lately." Tell me about it, buddy boy, "…But if you wanna talk about it, just… let me know."

I continued acting insolent, "There is nothing that needs to be talked about, thank you very much." I heard him sigh again; I still wouldn't look at me. After doing a pretty good job trying to avoid for all the time I had been here, what was he doing here trying to talk to me, while sitting next to me on a rooftop?

"Miley… can I say… something?" I finally turned to look at him. Our eyes met. God, his eyes were gorgeous. "And what is it that you wanna say?" I asked him, our eyes still in contact. "I-uh… My mom told me why you were upset." "Oh." "Yeah… and it's just that, um… maybe it's good, you know? Maybe it's good for your dad to move on. He needs to be happy right?"

I stared at him unbelievably, who did he think he was trying to tell me it was Ok? He was not really in a position to tell me that. If there was anybody he should be lecturing about letting go, it should be to himself. I shook my head incredulously, "Do you realize how hypocritical you sound right now?" I scoffed, still shaking my head. "Before you go around telling people that it's good to move on, maybe you should try it first yourself." I told him with an attitude, challenging him to accept it with my eyes.

He stared at me in astonishment; I guess he didn't realize that I knew. But it doesn't matter, and it certainly doesn't change the fact that the words that had come out of his mouth a few minutes earlier had sounded so damn phony.

I looked away, standing up and wrapping the blanket around myself. I looked down at him, my expression stubborn and adamant, "Good night." I whispered and started to climb down as he just kept staring at me in sheer shock.

I ran all the way to the house, running up the stairs and settling into bed, still fully clothed. But I didn't care; all I wanted to do was fall asleep so that I could wake up tomorrow and call my dad to apologize to him and Vanessa for my earlier behavior, because no matter how insincere Nick had sounded back there, he had been right. My dad deserved it, and maybe having a mom –step mom—wouldn't be so bad after all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Hiiiiii! Is that getting closer or whhhaaatt? Lmao. I thought this one was Ok. What did you guys think? And plus, I still am trying to make these longer than usual, and they are. But I will try to make them even longer. (: For you guys. See? I'm so nice! :p Hehe.**

**So, since I'm trying extra hard to impress you guys… REVIEW? Please. :)**


	8. Hold My Hand, Will You?

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners. **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nick's POV:

I sat on my desk, the next day, thinking about what had happened last night. That was all what I happened to be doing these days… think. I thought about what she had said. My thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on my door. I sighed, looking u and yelling, "Come in!"

The door knob twisted open and a flushed looking Miley came into my sight. Her hair in a messy bun and donned with a simple t-shirt and denims, she looked better than I'd ever seen her. She looked nervous though.

"Hi." She said, trying to break the tension. "Hey." I whispered back. Her forehead crinkled and she looked down, "Listen. Nick, uh… about last night…?" Was she gonna yell at me more? I know what I'd said had not been so sincere as in kinda hypocritical, but I had really meant it. I had meant every word I'd said, hoping that it would make her feel better, not offended.

I sighed, "I'm—" I started before she cut me off, "No, I'm here to apologize. I shouldn't have said that stuff to you… I was just, kinda feeling like... not myself, I guess…" she said, her words tumbling over each other. A stray piece of hair fell into her face and I felt the strange urge to reach over and push it behind; but of course I didn't actually do that. I nodded, "I-It's Ok…" I muttered. "And I… uh, called my dad back this morning, I told him it was Ok and apologized and I also told him that I was happy for him… he—he told me my mom would have been proud of me…"

I looked up at her, "I'm sure she would have." I said sincerely. "I guess; thanks." She shrugged. "You're welcome." I replied. She nodded slightly, "So, that's it, I guess. I just wanted to apologize for my behavior last night and thank you for getting me to realize that I was being paranoid." I nodded. She turned around to leave as an awkward silence took over the air.

She was about to step out of the room when I suddenly stopped her, "Wait." She turned around, a smirk found itself upon her face, "What, my sneakers are untied again?" she questioned 'playfully' before looking down at them and I couldn't help but crack a slight smile at that. Wow, that was very rare. "Nope. I just want to apologize as well." I said. She raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" I guess that was coming out as a surprise, actually I was surprising myself as well. I never did this anymore with anyone but my family, talk.

I nodded, "Yeah. I'm… sorry." She smiled. "Apology accepted." She said before leaving the room.

-----

Miley's POV:

"He actually said that?!" Selena gasped, unbelievingly. I nodded, my eyes sparkling, "Uh-huh. Yes, he did." She shook her head as if in daze, "I can't believe it! That is SO unlike Nick. He barely talks to any of us anymore." I shrugged. "I don't know… I kinda felt like he could understand me there for a while. And I guess he was trying to help…? Maybe he felt the same way I did."

Selena popped the pickle into her mouth and chewed on it, "It's still very implausible." "Wow. Big word." I teased. "Hey, I know big words!" she defended. I grinned back at her, all traces of serious conversation evaporating. We giggled like crazy for a while before settling down finally. At times like this, I missed Mitchie a lot…

Selena looked up and her expression grew thoughtful. I looked up as well and followed her gaze, it landed on Nick. He was standing in the kitchen all alone doing the dishes. I looked back at her questioningly. "You know what, I don't believe you." She said. I rolled my eyes. Had this boy been so unsociable the past year that it was impossible for her to believe that?

"Fine. I'll prove it to you." I said, standing up. She looked at me awed. I smiled at her and started walking towards the kitchen.

Nick's POV:

"Hey Nick." I turned around to see Miley standing behind me. "Hi…" I whispered, turning back. I had been doubting my earlier actions with her. The past year, I had been perfectly fine with not having friends and such, just my memories, and I didn't think I wanted to change that, not too soon anyways. And right now, I had no idea if it was too soon. But I knew that if I changed how I acted now, so many other things would change automatically.

She moved closer to me, "You… want some help?" she asked. I looked up at her shortly, "No thanks. I'm fine by myself." "I have nothing better to do…" she said suggestively. "I'm fine, seriously." "Come on. I swear I won't do any talking, just washing." I guess she wasn't about to give up. I sighed, turning to look at her, "Fine, you soap, I'll rinse, Ok?" She nodded eagerly. What was so exciting about washing the dishes, I'll never know…

Selena's POV:

I watched them from my position in the living room. Miley looked back at me for a moment and I shot her an amused smile. I still couldn't believe it! Mom and dad are gonna be ecstatic when they hear about this! Maybe Miley was the one that will finally bring our Nick back. Oh My God, why didn't I realize this earlier?! They are perfect for each other! Other than the fact that Miley is the most social girl you'll ever meet and Nick is kinda the opposite, but I bet Miley can change that.

I smiled… Nick was finally letting someone in. We used to be so close before, but not anymore. I missed that Nick. I sighed, leaning back on the couch. I hope this all ends well, and not in heartache for either of them. They were both very important people in my life. I would love to see Nick returning back to his old self, but at the same time would hate it if Miley or Nick got hurt in the process.

-----

No one's POV:

Miley entered Nick's room the next day. He looked up. She shot him a smile. "Why aren't you ready?" she questioned. "Ready for what?" he asked. "You know very well what." She said. The whole family was headed for the carnival in town. And Miley couldn't be more excited about it! She couldn't wait to ride all those rides, and eat candy corn and if she was lucky, to find herself a hot guy to win her a teddy bear.

"Miley, leave me alone, will you? I just don't wanna go!" Nick yelled, annoyed. Miley shook her head stubbornly and crossed her arms. "No, not until you say you will go to the carnival with the rest of us!" He looked up at her, trying the staring technique only for her to stare right back at him. Nick sighed dejectedly. "Fine, I'll go!"

Miley grinned making him groan. "Quick now! We don't have much time." She ordered before skipping out of the room. Why had he found it so difficult to say no to her?! This was so frustrating. He groaned again, pulling himself off the chair to get ready. Damn that girl!

A few minutes later, Nick made his way downstairs. Stomping slightly to make sure they all knew that he didn't like being forced into this. Denise smiled, looking at her watch, "Ready to go, guys?" she asked them happily. Secretly, she was just extremely happy that her son was finally starting to act a little better. She didn't how Miley had done it, but she had made Nick come out of his shell, even though it was only a little bit. She would be thankful to that girl for the rest of her life. Denise looked at her husband, smiling and then looked at their son. He smiled back and nodded.

-----

"_I breathe your visions;  
They pull me through the coldest of nights.  
They steer me towards the moment in time.  
When you show me what it means for you to be mine."_

Fifteen minutes since they'd arrived at the carnival and all of them had ditched Miley and Nick to go have fun. Miley cleared her throat, "Uh… I guess since we are the only two left… wanna stay together?" He looked at her and shrugged nonchalantly, "Sure."

She smiled and took his hand. His head snapped down to their hands. He felt a warmth when she held his hands, the way her hand felt so soft and delicate in his and how they fit in together perfectly. He was about to snatch his hand away when she gripped it tighter. "Oh, stop it, I'm not gonna bite you!" He glanced at him; he was staring at her with an eyebrow raised; she sighed and rolled her eyes, "Only so we'll be able to stay together in this crowd. Just for safety." She explained. He gulped, his eyes drifting to their intertwined hands once more. "Right. Just for safety," he repeated.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Not really in the mood to talk a lottt. :p Lol. I know Nick's behavior seems to have changed a LOT so soon, but just go with it, kay? :D**

**Just wanted to say… REVIEW!**

**P.S. I'm in the process of writing the next chapter, and I'm liking how it's turning out. :)**


	9. I Stutter, I Stumble

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miley's POV:  
(A few days later)

I lay out in the backyard on a hammock that situated between two huge trees, providing me loads of shade and comfort, a book in my hand and a bag of potato chips in the other. I sniffed as my eyes filled with tears, this story was so sad!

"Hey, Mi—You look awful." I looked up to see Joe staring at me, a questioning look on his face. I sat up straight, letting out a watery chuckle, "Well, thank you very much." I said sarcastically. "Are you Ok?" he asked. I nodded, "It's just that—this book, is the most beautiful story ever written!" I told him. He rolled his eyes, "You are such a chick." I rolled my eyes, imitating him, "You are such a dude!"

We laughed. "So is there a particular reason you're distracting me from the most touching love story of all touching love stories?" I asked playfully. A smirk grew on his face, "Touching love stories… Hmm…" I wondered what he was 'hmm'ing about before it clicked. "Ewww! Joe!" He grinned.

"Alright, alright. I just came out here to ask you if you wanted to go to this party one of my friends are having tomorrow?" I leaned back and shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't know... I don't exactly know many people here, ya know." "Selena's going." He said. I looked up at him, "What about Nick?" He stared right back at me, "What about Nick?" he asked, repeating my question. "Well, isn't he going?" I asked.

The past few days, mine and Nick's 'relationship' has grown better. It's not like we're in the stage of heart to hearts and stuff, but a typical conversation was not that rare. And often, I would sense the eyes of his family members when we had one of those. Somehow, even I felt like there was a change in him.

"No, he isn't." I frowned, "Why not?" He sighed, "Well, Miley, because he said no." "You asked him?" "Well, no. But he never accepts so I figured there was no use in asking in the first place – and what is with all these questions about Nick?" I didn't reply. "He'll go." I simply stated before standing up and picking up my book and bag of chips and walking towards the house leaving Joe out there probably what I meant.

-----

"No." I rolled my eyes. Of course, Mr. I-am-gonna-be-a-loser-and-say-no-to-everything. I put my hands on my hips, staring at him. "What?" he asked. I sighed and shook my head. "Please?" "No." "Come on, please?" I pleaded. He sighed, looking down at the floor.

"What does it matter to you that much that I go?" "That's exactly why, it matters to me!" "Yes, but why? Why should it matter?" I groaned, "It just does, alright?! Now if you don't go… I'll…" I stopped to think of a threat. "You'll…?" he questioned, an eyebrow raised. "I'll-I'll tell people that unfortunately, you've turned gay and that's why you never go out anymore."

He narrowed his eyes, glaring at me. "Like anyone's gonna believe that! Go ahead." He said, scoffing. "Ok then…" I mumbled, disappointed. I looked down at the floor. Well, there was just one more way… A slight pout grew on my face even without me realizing. I sighed, taking my time to drag the breath as much as I could.

Nick's POV:

I heard her sigh. I closed my eyes and I could picture that pout on her face. I pleaded with myself to not give in. She spoke as she started to turn around to leave the room, "I guess I'll go then… I have to go all alone. You have a nice time… doing whatever you're gonna—" I sighed. Dang, this girl was good. "Fine. Just stop doing that!"

Her face immediately lit up as if with a hundred watts bulb. "Really?!" she asked excitedly, I nodded. I can't believe I was doing this. Since when did I become so weak? Selena used to use that on me all the time but I never gave in. "Really."

She flashed a huge smile once more at me, "Great!" and then she skipped out into the hallway happily. Honestly, why was she so happy that I was going? I shook my head and fell back on the bed. Damn it, Nick, get hold of yourself!

-----

Miley's POV:

"Mission accomplished!" I announced to Joe and Selena who had been waiting for me at the foot of the stairs. I happily skipped down the stair, and stopped in front of them, a huge smile occupying my face. Their mouths fell open as they chorused, "No way!" then turned to look at each other. I laughed and nodded, "Yes way!"

Selena was the first to 'recover' from the shock. She smiled, "Congratulations, Miley. You've done the un-doable." I laughed, "Come on. It was pretty easy. All I had to do was this…" I told her, then demonstrated my pout and long sigh. She laughed, "Hey, I used to use that on him! Although it never worked…" she grumbled the last part, but I still heard. I laughed as she glared at me.

-----

"So what do you think I should wear?" I asked Selena the next day as we lounged in her room talking before the party. I was excited to go, but at the same time, nervous that the kids won't like me. Well, I guess all I need to be is myself. And Nick was going! Don't ask me why I was so happy about that, but I was, although I myself had no idea why.

I spinned around to face her. She shrugged. I frowned, growing thoughtful. My face lit up as I remembered something I'd packed. "I got it!" I exclaimed, racing to my bag and zipping it open and pulling out a black dress **(A/N: If you've seen Miley's newest photo shoot, that's what I'm thinking. If not, you can imagine any black dress of your choice.)** with Selena watching me the whole time.

I picked it up and turned around to show her, "What do you think?" She smiled, nodding in approval, "It's perfect!" I grinned back. _"Miley, you're practically packing your whole closet!" Mitchie had exclaimed when she saw me putting that dress in neatly folded. I turned to face her, "Hey, I wanna look good if I get asked out!" I said playfully, grinning. She simply shook her head. _Take that, Mitchie!

I grinned, "Now let's find you something to wear!" She nodded as we started to invade her closet.

-----

Joe had offered to give us all a ride, so currently, we were waiting for Nick to show up. Selena looked really pretty in a cream colored dress with little orange flowers, and her newly shortened hair looked perfect with it. I'd straightened my hair and now it hung in perfect lines on my shoulders. I was not wearing much make-up; I'd be uncomfortable otherwise since I never wear too much.

Selena groaned, frustrated, "Where is he?! We're waiting for him for the past twenty minutes!" I looked at her apologetically, although it was not my fault. "I'll go check up on him." I offered and stood up. The other two nodded and I headed up the stairs.

I reached his room to see the door closed. I paused and knocked.

Nick's POV:

I heard someone knock. I looked up; this was what I'd been waiting for. I tried to disguise my voice, "W-who is it?" I fake croaked. "Miley. Nick…?" I fake coughed, "Y-yeah…" "You Ok?" I could picture that frown on her face as she impatiently waited for me to answer. "No… I'm feeling kinda sick… I don't think I'm going—"

I heard the door click and looked up as I spoke, "--, you guys go—" my breath got caught in my throat. I stared at her. I sprang up, still staring at her as she walked towards me. I looked down at my feet, trying to hide the blush that I could feel growing on my cheeks.

"_I'm tugging out my hair;  
I'm pulling at my clothes;  
I'm trying to keep my cool;  
I know it shows.  
I'm staring at my feet;  
My cheeks are turning red;  
I'm searching for the words inside my head."_

She reached me and reached up with the back of her hand to feel my temperature. Regaining my composure, I looked back up at her to find her frowning. "I don't think you have a fever… And you look fine to me…" she scratched her head in confusion and I couldn't help but think of how cute she was when she was confused. Oh god.

I fake coughed again for emphasis although I couldn't take my eyes off her. And I also felt like I wanted to go all of a sudden… weird. She frowned before I could see the realization process showing in her face.

She planted her hands on her hips and glared at me. "Nick J, if you don't get yourself ready in five minutes and down there, you might get sick for real!" I shot her a sheepish look which she shrugged as she walked away, turning to give me one last look of warning. I sighed and dragged myself to get ready before I heard her yell, "FIVE minutes!"

-----

We had arrived here about five minutes ago. And currently, I stood besides Miley at the food table, bobbing my head to the fast music and looking around at my friends or… people who had been my friends until I pushed them out.

Miley and I were the only two people not taking part in the action. I would have thought she would have been out there by now, but I guess she has a shy side as well, who knew, right? I turned to look at her momentarily. She turned to me, sensing my gaze on her. I could see in her eyes how badly she wanted to be out there. She smiled at me and I shot a smaller one at her.

Her head turned back to the scene and my eyes swept over her entire self once before I faced forward myself. I sighed inwardly. I must say, people wee quite surprised to see me at first, but it didn't take much time for them to go their own ways.

Miley's POV:

I sighed. What was I doing standing here, watching the party in action, but not being part of it? That was so not like me! But I was standing here, next to Nick. I guess I didn't want to leave because if I did, he will be all alone. And I didn't bring him here to make him feel uncomfortable.

A few more minutes passed and nothing had changed. That was when this cute blondie came over and asked me to dance, adding a wink afterwards. I giggled and looked at Nick, as if asking his permission. Asking his permission? That was crazy!

He didn't move an inch. He just stood there watching me. I inwardly rolled my eyes and turned back to the guy whose name I had learned to be Cody. I smiled and accepted his offer. He smiled back and took my hand. And as we were walking away, I looked back to see Nick's eyes still following my movements.

Nick's POV:

Great, she's abandoned me as well. I leaned back on the table and watched her. My eyes never left her and that guy once during the whole time. This was ridiculous. Why was I being so obsessive? I shook my head, trying to snap myself out of it, but only to find myself looking back at them. I was pathetic.

About half an hour passed and still I stood in the same position, not even bothering that my leg was probably asleep right now. Miley was now dancing with some of Selena's friends whom I had watched her getting introduced to. I watched her the whole time. She giggled and swirled, that beautiful smile never leaving her face. She looked like she was having a lot of fun. And she looked happy.

At times, she would look over at me and smile, although I never bothered to hide the fact that I had been watching her. What the heck was wrong with me?!

Selena walked over laughing at something someone had said. She was panting from all that excitement she had been a part of. "Hey." She said to me, pouring herself a glass of punch. "Hey." I said to her. She drained the sup and leaned back on the table just like me.

She looked at me and followed my gaze. "Why don't you ask her to dance?" she asked me as I could feel my cheeks burning. I turned to her and she smiled knowingly. I sighed, "I can't." She frowned, "Why not?" I shook my head, "I just can't."

"Of course you can—HEY MILEY!" She turned in the direction and waved when she spotted Selena. Selena waved back and motioned for her to come over. She nodded and walked over.

"Hi!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "What's up?" she asked casually as she also poured herself a drink. Selena smiled smugly as I silently pleaded her not to do what she was about to do. "Nick here has something to ask you."

"You do?" she asked, placing her cup down having drained it just like my sister had. She looked at me, waiting for an answer. God, she looked so pretty. "D-do you wanna-wanna d-dance?" I stuttered. Again, what the heck was wrong with me?!

"_What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away;  
I stutter, I stumble.  
Like I've got nothing to say."_

A smile grew on her face. "Yeah… sure," she replied. I smiled back. She offered her hand for me and I took it, this time, not so hesitant. I looked back at Selena as we headed for the dance floor. She stood watching us with a smile on her face. "Go bro." she mouthed and I shook my head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Officially the LONGEST chapter of the story. Like it? Hope you did! I had this half written and I opened it and was like, Ok, tonight, I NEED to finish this! Haha. Ok. NILEY, NILEY, NILEY! Was that enough Niley for one chapterrr? (:  
Uggh. Every bone in my body is screaming for rest. Don't ask whyyyy. :p**

**Hmm… So, since this is the ongest chapter, LONG REVIEWS will be muchos appreciateddd. :D  
REVIEW!**


	10. You & Me Alone In The Candlelight

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miley's POV:

"Bye you guys!" I cried, waving as the Grays drove away. I sighed as they disappeared and turned to look at the person standing next to me: Nick. They were all going away for the night to some relation's wedding. And I refused to go because I was not family and would feel extremely awkward.

And Nick didn't go because… well, I have no idea why he didn't go.

But I'm sure glad he didn't. For one thing, I didn't wanna stay here all alone. I barely knew anyone around here. Secondly, I would be way too bored all alone, but then again, Nick's not gonna be much help with that.

Nick's POV:

Ugh. Great, the whole family is away and I'm stuck with little Ms. Smiley. It's not like I had my heart set on going or anything, I was more than pleasured to stay home, but when I found out Miley wasn't going, I thought it may be better if I did.

I mean… she makes me feel things I don't want to. It's crazy. I didn't like it.

But no, my mom made me stay. My mom thought it wouldn't be safe to leave Miley here all alone what since this was a new place to her and all. Why my mom chose me, was beyond me. I mean, the one time I'm willing to get out of the house and she forces me to stay!

No one's POV:

The teens headed inside the house. Nick shut the door behind Miley and she turned to face him. "So…?" she said, trying to start a conversation. "Yup." He replied, sticking his hands into his pant pockets. "Uh-huh." She stated. Wow. Not awkward at all.

"I'm just gonna…" Nick trailed off uneasily, pointing towards is room. "Oh yeah, me too." Miley replied.

Miley's POV:  
(Later on)

I sat on the couch, flipping through the channels. Ugh. Nothing good was on TV. I leaned back on the couch, snuggling against the couch pillow and sighing. I was bored, and had nothing to do. I was starting to wish I had after all, taken up their offer and gone with the rest of them. I sighed and sat up straight.

It was getting darker and darker; I looked over at the huge ticking clock: 6:30, it read. I sighed and got up. But kept the TV on just to fill the eerie silence that would probably fill the air if I turned it off. I walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboards, rummaging through them for any sort of food.

All I found that I didn't have to cook was cereal. I was not going to eat cereal for dinner. I put the cereal box back in and shut the door. Walking over to the fridge I opened it and took a quick survey of the items it held. Nothing. I could make a sandwich but that was way too much work for now.

So I head back into the living room and decided to order pizza. I probably should ask Nick if he wanted anything. I made my way up the stairs to find his room locked. I rolled my eyes, figures. He would be he only person to ever lock his bedroom door when no one else is even home.

I knocked. "Who is it?" What? Are you kidding me? We were the only two people here! "M-Miley?" I answered incredulously. I heard some shuffling around in the room and a minute later, the door opened and there he appeared. "What's up?" he asked. "I was just gonna order some pizza, came up here to ask you if you wanted some?"

He nodded, "Thanks." I smiled, "No problem. Any particular topping?" He shook his head, his curls bouncing around and he looked so cute, "Nah. Thanks again." I smiled. "No problem, again." I turned around to leave.

A little while later after I had called in for pizza I sat on the couch, waiting for it to arrive. I was still doing the same thing I was about fifteen minutes ago, flipping through the channels. Stupid television people have nothing good on.

I heard the sound of feet climbing down the stairs and turned around to find Nick. I smiled, "Hey." "Hi." He replied. He walked over and sat down at the other end of the couch, my eyes following his movements the whole time.

"Anything good on?" he asked and I shook my head, "Nope." "Oh." A few seconds passed before I turned to him, "You wanna watch a movie?" I asked him and he nodded, "Sure." I got up and walked towards the rack where all CDs were held.

I delved around and found something. "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince?" I asked him and he nodded. **(I SO badly wanna watch that movvviiiieee! But it's not out in my country. Any who already has wanna rub it in my face, please feel free to. Lmao. Jk.) **

I put it on and went back to my position on the couch as the opening credits began. A few minutes into the movie, and right when I was really starting to get into it, the doorbell rang.

"That must be the pizza." I said, turning to face Nick. He nodded and stood up, "I'll get it." I nodded but paused the movie and followed him anyways. Nick opened the door. Yup, it definitely was the pizza. And also, it was raining! I was starting to wish I never had to go back home because it never rained there!

I took the pizza as Nick headed inside to get the money. The pizza delivery guy looked pretty scary. He stared me up and down as I felt myself growing uncomfortable. Thank god Nick returned quickly. I think he noticed my uneasiness, because he shot the guy a hard glare as he handed him the money. Aw, how sweet. **(A/N: Lol.)**

We headed inside and I placed the pizza on the table in front of us. I retrieved the movie as we both started to eat. We could hear the rain in the background. The place grew cold and nice. Both of us finished the pizza and leaned back on the couch, extremely full, at least I was.

Out of the blue, we heard thunder and lightning strike as the power went out. I jumped. Now, I was scared. Sure, I loved the rain. But I never said I liked thunder and lightning. A strike of lightning slashed through the sky and I could feel my fear growing. I was shivering, but I was too busy being scared to notice.

"M-Miley…?" I heard Nick ask as I bolted back to reality. Nick was here. Nick was here. No need to be afraid.

"Nick." I stood up and heard him do the same. It was pitch black so we couldn't see anything. "Hold on, I'll get my cell phone." He muttered and a few seconds later, a tiny light illuminated the room. But I was satisfied with that much for now.

I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Come on, let's go get some candles." He told me. I nodded and followed him into the kitchen. I opened the cupboard ad he stood right behind me, providing light for me. I found the candles and pulled them out along with a matchbox.

I hurriedly lit one candle up. I sighed. Alright, now it was all better. I turned around and jumped. Nick was still really close to me. I looked up at him to find him staring right back at me.

I couldn't speak. I tried to, trust me, but the words seemed to be struck deep inside my throat. Blue met brown. We did nothing but stare at each other for god knows how long.

Nick's POV:

Don't ask me how we ended up with the situation in hand, because I had no idea. I stared down at her and couldn't help but comprehend how her beauty was sharpened by the subtle candle light. Things I shouldn't be feeling and emotions that I shouldn't be holding ran through my body.

I didn't know what I was doing or what I should be doing. I didn't know what was about to come. So, I stopped racking my brain and let my heart control what I did.

Her eyes were blue… I never noticed. They just made her even more gorgeous. I could feel a slight smile growing on my face as my I brought my hand up and ever so slightly brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face. God, why did I feel so smitten?

Miley's POV:

"_I go right;  
Should have gone left.  
And I say things,  
I should of not said.  
Look at me in this big mess,  
I don´t wanna be here._

Everything I do;  
Is making me more confused;  
Oh it used to be easy.  
All I had to be was me."

Now I´m mixed upWhat's happening? Somebody tell me please and quick! My heart became a beating frenzy. I'm sure it was beating a thousand miles per second. I didn't think of Nick like that. I didn't think of Nick like that. I didn't think of Nick like that. No, no, no!

But as our faces inched closer and closer, I did nothing to stop him or myself. His eyes were of brown color. A heart-melting chocolate brown.

He's going to kiss me.

But I don't want him to.

Of course I don't.

But he looked so damn cute.

No, Miley. No, no, no!

Ok, here's a deal. I do absolutely nothing and let him do whatever he wants to. Fair enough, heart?

Our lips were just inches apart; our noses touching; our hot breaths on each other's faces; our eyes intent on each other except for when mine darted from his to his lips for a second – but only for a second – then immediately darted back up.

My hands moved along the counter. Suddenly, I hit the bottle of juice sitting on it. I knocked it over accidently and the noise of glass making contact with the ground filled the house. Bt neither of us broke our gaze, acting as if nothing just happened.

I shut my eyes, and then right when our lips were about to touch---

CRASH!

Both of us jumped back. I blinked simultaneously, as I tried to understand what had just happened. We kissed? No! We almost kissed? Yes…

Oh god, oh god, oh god. I could feel a blush rising in my cheeks. Not once did I look up at Nick. Things were way too awkward. I focused on my shoe. I heard his clearing his throat and looked up to see him rubbing his neck nervously. He looked so goddamn cute!

Ugh. Damn you Nicholas J, for doing this to me!

Neither of us dared to say a word. Suddenly, the lights switched back on. I sighed thankfully and blew the candle off. After having cleared the mess on the floor, we both went back to the living room and sat back down, each of us at each end of the couch.

I blindly reached for the remote and turned the movie back on, not even noticing that it started to play from the beginning. I just needed it to break the silence. It was just seven thirty but I realized I was kinda tired as a yawn slipped out.

I turned to face Nick and found him looking at me only to snap my head back, flushing. God, help me get through the night.

Nick's POV:  
(Later that night)

I woke up to find myself in an extremely uncomfortable position. Where was I and why wasn't I in my room? I was still sitting –no, lying—in the couch, I realized. But who was this lying next to me? I looked over and was startled to realize it was Miley.

Weren't we sitting like, miles apart from each other? How in the world did I result to holding her while we slept? She stirred in her sleep, snuggling deeper into my chest. I sighed. I was in no mood to get up. And also, this felt kinda nice… kinda.

I settled back and closed my eyes, immediately falling into a deep slumber again.

Miley's POV:

I didn't know. I didn't know that, that night. I slept with Nick holding me. I didn't know that, that night, I realized my feelings for Nick. I didn't know… that, this was the first time I dreamt of Nicholas Jerry… **(A/N: Twilight moment! Haha.)**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: HAAIIII. Guess you wanna kill me now, huh? Lmao. Kiddiinngg. :D Hmm… this was a pretty… NILLEEYYY chapter, wasn't it? ;) I loved it! Haha.**

**Aaaannnndddd…. REVIEW.  
(The amount of reviews I got for the last chapter was disappointing. Especially, cause I worked extra hard for it…)**


	11. My Knight In Day Clothes

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miley's POV:

I woke the next morning, feeling something around my waist. And the sun shining on my closed eyelids. I groaned and tried to roll over, but couldn't for some reason. I could feel a slight throb in my neck, probably from the uncomfortable position I found it.

"_I hear what you're not saying;  
It's driving me crazy;  
It's like we stopped breathing in this room._

We're both the last to be leaving;  
I know what you're thinking;  
I wish you'd make your move."

I opened my eyes and blinked as my vision adjusted. You couldn't tell how surprised I was to find myself in a very awkward position with Nick Gray – no need for details. But despite that, the feeling of his arms around me was kinda… nice.

I tried my best to not wake him up as I broke free of his hold. I sighed as I looked down at him and remembered the events from last night. Why did that have to happen? Now my thoughts are all about what would or could have happened if that thunder hadn't crashed when it did. Would we have kissed? A shiver ran through my body at that thought.

I ran a hand through my knotted hair frustrated, trying to get the tethers out. I looked over at the clock: _9:43 _a.m. The rest of them still had about five hours before they arrived. How in the face of the earth am I gonna survive the awkwardness of being alone with Nick until then?

I mean, we practically kissed. And I don't even like him… or do I? Anyway, I was pretty sure he didn't like me. But wasn't he the one to make the first move last night? Ugh. This is all so frustrating.

And as I looked down at him sleeping – which he would surely find creepy if he woke up right now – I realized that I just might be developing a slight crush on him. VERY slight, like 0.01%... or was I just saying that?

-----

Selena's POV:  
(Later on)

I sighed happily, throwing my bag on the bed. Ah… it's good to be back home. I mean, I had a lot of fun and all but the long car ride was giving me a headache. Miley followed me into the room, and there was something I noticed about her behavior that was sort of different. Well, I was too tired to think right now, so yeah.

I zipped open my bag and started to pull all the things out as Miley helped me. "Wow, how much did you pack, girl?!" she exclaimed as she carried my moisturizers and stuff to the table – hey, I had to look good!

"Pfft… you're one to talk." I retorted which shut her up. "So… did you have fun?" she asked me. I nodded. "Uh-huh. I never really realized how many family members I had until now… Phew." She laughed along with me as I turned to face her.

"So… how did things go here while we were gone?" I asked casually.

Miley's POV:

My head shot up at that question. I flushed involuntarily. "Uh… great. Everything went… great. Nothing out of the ordinary. You know?" I laughed nervously. She looked at me suspiciously as I discreetly looked down.

"Ok, now I'm interested. What happened?" She questioned, planting her hands on her hips and scrutinizing me. "What? What makes you think something happened?" My voice was unbelievably pitchy. God help me!

She smirked, "Miley…" she threatened. I sighed and looked up, knowing it was a lost cause. "Well, I realized… I might have the slightest crush on your brother." I confessed, taking interest in my finger nails.

I thought I saw her smirk before her face turned curious. "And which brother are we talking about?" she asked and I turned bright red. "You know…" I tried to get out of saying it. "Joe…?" she asked. I looked up to see her smirking. Oh, I hate her for playing this game. Of course she knew which brother!

"Ew… no." "Oh, then…?" that stupid smirk was still present on her face. "Nick!" I cried out finally in frustration. I looked at her to see her grinning wide; she giggled. "That's not funny!" I cried frantically. "You're right. I'm sorry. It isn't." she said, trying not to smile.

"You don't get it Sel, it really is bad…" I said desperately, plopping down on the bed. "And why is that? Cause last time I checked, Nick was not a monster and no matter what I say, he really is sweet – I only deny it because I have to, I mean he's my brother, DUH!"

I giggled at that. "Right. But weren't you the one who told me all about Nick's… 'problem'?" I asked. I felt her sit next to me. "True. But you wanna know something?" she asked; I sat up and looked at her expectantly. "I really think that if anyone can change Nick… it could be you."

I frowned. "What do you mean?" She smiled slightly at me, "I mean… you know; how Nick's changed so much since you arrived and all… And I think its cause of you." She completed. I raised an eyebrow, "You do? I've done nothing." "Exactly."

"That is so not confusing at all." I said sarcastically, falling back onto the bed as Selena chuckled. I closed my eyes thinking about what Selena said… was it true? Nah, it couldn't be. And she didn't need to know about what exactly happened yesterday, I decided.

-----

Nick's POV:

"_It's much too quiet in here;  
I wanna disappear;  
I'm hearing myself thinking too clear._

It's too quiet in here;  
Make it all go away;  
Why can't we break this silence finally.

It's like you know where I'm going;  
You follow me home;  
And I never invite you inside."

I had a really weird dream last night… I dreamt that somehow I had fallen asleep holding Miley… that's ridiculous, isn't it? Either way, what I was feeling was not how I wanted to right now.

I looked across the room at the picture frame on my wall… I frowned. Was this right? What I was feeling for Miley… was it right? Or was it considered sheer betrayal? Or could it even be considered as that because the person I'm supposedly betraying does not exit anymore?

I groaned in frustration and sat up straight as I felt my back throbbing slightly – probably cause for some weird reason, I'd slept on the couch last night. I leaned over and pulled my guitar onto my lap. I started strumming it and closed my eyes, just enjoying the soothing music… something I haven't been able to o for a while now.

But ever since she arrived… my life has started taking a total different route.

-----

It was a Sunday morning and I've been dragged to a family (plus Miley) picnic. We used to do this very often… before. Kate even came along at times. I used loved to go out with my family like this, but after that incident, I stopped doing anything that ever reminded me of her and these picnics were one of those things.

I sat facing the lake, throwing stones in and thinking, about everything going on. I heard the girls squeal and scream from behind followed by Joe laughing. I sighed as I knew what was coming next. I started counting in my mind: 5, 4, 3, 2… 1. "Nick!" Right on time.

I turned around to see a panting Miley standing before me. "Yes?" "You wanna play hide-and-seek with us?" she asked, grinning. I rolled my eyes, "Sorry. I forgot how to be four years old, haven't been there in a while." She rolled her eyes at me now. "Oh, pish posh."

She reached down and started to pull me up, gripping on my arm. About five minutes of her pulling without making no progress and I gave in. Why does this always happen? "Alright!" I cried and stood up. One day, I'm gonna say no to you, Miley Stewart, you just wait.

"Great!" she clapped excitedly like a three-year old, making me smile subconsciously. She dragged me over to my siblings and I groaned to show them I didn't want to do this. But no one seemed to take that into consideration. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all… oh who am I kidding?!

-----

Finally. Who knew hide-and-seek was so much work? Phew. I collapsed on the blanket my mom had spread and reached for the basket, I was hungry. I looked over at Miley, she looked so happy. She turned around, catching me watch her, but turned around quick.

I pulled a sandwich out of the food basket and started biting into it when heard Selena scream, "Miley…!"

Miley's POV:  
(From a few minutes earlier)

"That was so much fun!" I exclaimed, giggling like crazy with Selena for no reason at all. Mr. and Mrs. Gray were feeding the ducks and Joe went to join them as Nick headed for the food.

Selena and I settled at the edge of the lake, looking out into the water. It looked quite deep. We gossiped and giggled like teenage girls. I turned around casually to take a momentary glance at Nick only to turn back swiftly as I found him watching me.

I flushed. Selena nudged me, smirking. "Shut up!" I hissed. She put her hands up in surrender, still grinning though. "Stop grinning like that." I demanded. "What? It's an independent country!" she complained.

I narrowed my eyes at her, giving her a glare. "Fine, be independent on your own." I told her and stood up to walk away, pretending to be fake mad… but that was when my leg slipped on the unstable sand at the edge and I fell into the water.

I knew how to swim… but right now, all I could think of doing was panic. I tried to hit my arms and legs around trying to come up with no use coming out of it. I couldn't breathe, obviously. My mind was starting to waver. I was going to die… oh no!

Nick's POV:

"Miley…!" I looked up to see Miley slipping into the water and Selena standing there looking devastated. I stood up swiftly, dropping the food and ran towards the water. I jumped into the water without thinking twice; all that was running through my mind was that I needed to save Miley.

I flailed around for her, and finally, my arms got hold of her limp body. Please god, let her be Ok! I frantically fought with the water so that I could break the surface and breathe. Finally, my lungs filled with fresh air. I coughed and swam to the shore, still holding Miley firmly.

Frantic looking parents of mine and siblings helped her out as I climbed out myself. I quickly proceeded to squeezing her stomach to get any water out. What did she; drink the whole lake or something, because the water kept coming and coming…?

Finally, after what seemed like forever, she coughed, spitting more water. She was breathing… thank the lords. That was only when I realized that I was holding her. I helped her it up and let go. She looked at me, I frowned. "What--?" I started.

"_I see what you're not showing;  
I got you alone but;  
But the air is so thin its weird._

_It's much too quiet in here;  
I wanna disappear;  
I'm hearing myself thinking too clear._

It's too quiet in here;  
Make it all go away;  
Why can't we break this silence finally."

Her eyes filled with tears, although they were already red. All of a sudden, she hugged me. I couldn't say anything. I just sat there like a zombie. After a while, I wrapped my arms around her as she sobbed on my shoulders.

I saw the others get up and leave. She let go of me and we looked into each other's eyes. Her blue eyes looked drained, probably from the near death experience she'd just had. I smiled at her and she tried to smile back weakly.

She looked so fragile right now, wet and whimpering. "Thanks." She whispered. I nodded, "You had me – I mean, uh, everybody-- scared there for a moment." I said, honestly. She smiled really delicately, "I'm sorry."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: WOOHHOO. Demi's new album is AWSSHUUMM. Although I haven't been able to buy it yet. :/ Remember December is my favorite. :) Hburs?**

**Anywhhooo, back to the story. Didja liiiike?  
Please REVIEW. :)**


	12. More Than Just a Kiss

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nick's POV:

I looked around myself; a million kids rustled around having the times of their lives when I stood there just watching them. Why in the world did I agree to be pulled to another one of those crazy high school parties? Miley, of course.

My eyes swept around the party scene and came to a halt when my vision landed on Miley herself. Surrounded by a bunch of boys, she looked like she had no worries in the world as she playfully flirted with them. My blood boiled at that sight. Psh, I was so NOT jealous… or I keep telling myself that.

Miley giggled at something someone said and one of the guys winked at her. I gritted my teeth involuntarily. It didn't help, the fact, that she looked absolutely breath-taking tonight. She seemed to look good in anything she threw on. Why do I keep coming to these parties, again?

Miley's POV:

I giggled at something one of the guys had said. Wow, I felt like a princess. So many boys kept flirting with me and I seemed to be the centre of attention. Of course, every girl would kill to be in my position, but after some time, I started to grow uncomfortable. All of them were friendly and courteous, except for one guy who kept looking me up and down. I ignored him for the most part.

At some point, my eyes had darted to the side and landed on a lonely Nick. I had been the one who had forced him to come, and I'd abandoned him… I felt horrible. Guilt crept up through me. A few seconds passed and I stole another glance at him. He seemed to be really miserable, though still cute. My heart melted at his desperate-lost-looking expression.

"Excuse me," I muttered, pushing my way through my new 'friends', "I got something to take care of." I flashed them all a smile and started to walk away when I felt a pair of rough fingers wrapping around my wrist. I turned around startled, to find the creepy guy from earlier grinning at me.

"Uh… hi?" I muttered as he just continued grinning at me. I frowned, trying to free myself, but in vain, his grip was too tight. My wrist started to hurt, "Let go!" I whispered. The guy pulled me closer, right in the middle of the dance floor. But everybody else was way too preoccupied to notice. I began to panic as his grip grew even tighter. "How about we take this somewhere private, baby?" he grinned, winking and I felt just disgusted.

"Ow… stop it! It hurts!" I yelled, finally. What was this guy trying to do?! Suddenly, I felt another pair of hands, much more gentle, wrap around mine, freeing my hand. I looked up to see Nick holding my hand. He glared at the guy as the creepy guy returned his glare.

"Stay away from her." Nick growled and the guy mocked him "What're you gonna do, Romeo?" he laughed freakishly. I felt Nick's fists ball. I held him back. He shot the creepy guy one last glare and turned towards me. The small crowd that had formed dispersed. Nick and I moved inside an empty room.

"You Ok?" he questioned concern leaking his voice, and sounding unbelievably cute. I looked at him and slowly nodded. He kept staring down at me with intensity, "Good."

"_You speak to me;  
And in your words I hear a melody,  
But in the twilight its so hard to see.  
What's wrong with me?_

I can't resist,  
Until you give the truth a little twist.  
As if you're gonna get away with this,  
You're not sorry."

A few moments passed in silence with us looking at each other, and defining ever inch of the other's face. The distant music in the background acting as a catalyst. Out of the blue, his gentle fingers brushed a stray piece of hair away from my face. I guess I was so caught up in his gorgeous brown eyes that I hadn't even noticed the movement.

"Miley…" I heard him whisper my name. It sounded so elegant when he said it. _Miley…_ I blushed instantly. "Miley…" he repeated and I couldn't help but recognize the strain in his voice. Like he was trying to control something he barely could.

"Hmm?" I muttered, as a reply. I couldn't find the words to speak with the way he was looking at me. "Will you let me do something?" he asked, and my heart skipped a beat. Butterflies circled my stomach in vast numbers.

"Yea—" I started only to be stopped short by the feel of his lips on mine. They were so soft and sweet… They drove me crazy. It took me a few seconds to understand that I'd been simply standing there like a dummy and doing nothing.

Before I could do anything, his lips started to leave mine and my heart started to yell at him to stop. "I-I…" he started, thinking that he'd done something wrong. Oh boy was he wrong. Those were the best few moments of my lifetime.

"Miley, I'm so—" This time, it was me who cut him, using the same method he did. But this time, it wasn't sweet or gentle. It was full-blown and passionate. I could tell he was shocked in the beginning, but he quickly regained his composure, responding with the same eagerness. It was as if, now that we've got the opportunity, we had to show each other our feelings. So does that mean he likes me?

The physical attraction was immensely high; but also… mutual.

-----

"_I can't believe I feel for this,  
I fell through the hole,  
Down at the bottom of your soul.  
Didn't think you could go solo._

Look at what you've done,  
You're losing me is what you've won.  
Got me planning to go solo."

Don't ask me how we ended up like this, but the position we were in right now is something I wouldn't allow a guy I've been dating for six months to go to this extent. What has gotten into me?! Where is my self-respect, my dignity?

But with the feel of his lips on my skin, all thoughts flew out the window. His hands were travelling up my shirt and mine danced across his already bare chest. He was leaving wet kisses along my jaw line as my hands move to entangle in his curly mop of hair. "Nick…" I moaned. Over all, he was driving me crazy.

Soon after, our lips landed together once again and all over again, his taste is making me go insane. His lips move in synch along with mine and our tongues twist together in a fierce battle.

Suddenly, the door clicked open and we heard someone gasp. We broke apart quickly and Nick jumped up. My cheeks grew a deep scarlet as I registered it was Selena who had walked in on us. She was never gonna let me live this down.

She just stood there in shock and I turned to look at Nick who seemed to have developed the same deep shade of red as mine. I awkwardly looked down at my hands and I could hear Nick breathing hard from our previous experience just like myself, from my side.

"I'm sorry… I didn't realize you guys were busy." Selena smirked, once she'd gotten over her shock. My cheeks grew even warmer if possible and I bowed my head, trying to get my hair to cover my tomato red cheeks. This was so embarrassing!

"Oh, shut up." I muttered, standing up and exiting the room as fast as I could, brushing past her on the way.

Nick's POV:

Selena shot me one last smirk before leaving me alone. I leaned my head back on the couch as my mind rewind to a few… intense, minutes ago. How on the face of earth had I allowed myself to land in that position with another girl?

I couldn't help myself… She had looked so beautiful and… just… ugh. I put my head in my hands, barely able to believe the newfound passion for Miley. Whoa. I ran my fingers frustrated through my curls, trying to clear my head because it kept jumping back to Miley and the way her soft lips had felt on mine… like heaven.

-----

I twisted the doorknob to my room, entering the dark room. I had decided to walk home alone, to try and clear my mind, of possible. And to come up with a logical explanation for what had happened a while ago with Miley, and all I could –unfortunately- come up with was that it may be possible that I was falling for her… am I?

I turned the lights on. Instantly, my eyes fell upon the picture on my wall. My heart stopped, and my face fell. How could I let this happen? I rushed to the calendar and flipped through the pages cause I'd never really bothered to change it every month since I hadn't even thought it was worth living.

My worst fear was confirmed… today was the 2nd of August… the day Kate left this world. How could I have forgotten?! How could I have gone out to party? How could I have kissed someone else on this very day? Why did I have to realize I was falling for someone else TODAY?!

"_Promise me, that when you find that girl, who proves to love you, more than me, you'll love her back, and move on. And then… you are allowed to forget me. I will be happy when you do that, Nick. I love you…"_

Oh god, NO! I banged my head against the wall, as tears took over my vision. What was my heart doing to me? I never asked to fall in love, did I? Now, I'm in love with TWO people?! All these questions running through my mind started to give me a headache. I needed some fresh air.

I rushed out the door and down the stairs as fast as I could. I slammed the door shut, running outside into the cold air. But I didn't care. I was disgusted in myself. I hurriedly got into my car and started driving.

I stopped my car somewhere, a place I couldn't even recognize. I walked a little way alone in the streets until I came across a bar. The perfect place for me right now… but how was I gonna get in?

"_Here we go again;  
You couldn't find my number until when,  
You thought that you could get to my best friend.  
Without a script your game is lacking."_

-----

Miley's POV:

"What was all that about?!" Selena exclaimed, not mad but excitedly as we entered her room. I shrugged, heading towards the mirror and letting my hair down and brushing it, "What was all what about?" I asked innocently.

She gaped, putting her hands on her hips and staring at me skeptically. I turned to her and sighed, "I don't know, Ok? I don't know. He kissed me, and I kissed him back and then… yeah." I blushed involuntarily. I spun around to hide the warmth in my cheeks.

"Wow. No offense, but you two looked pretty warm back there." She said. "Really? I never noticed," I muttered, sarcasm dripping my tone.

"Ok, I just wanna make something clear." I groaned and turned to face her, "Oh yeah? And what would that be?" She paused, pursing her lips. I waited patiently until she spoke again. "There's no other way to say this, so… are you serious about my brother?"

I was taken aback by that question, "Wha--?" I stared at her, "What does that mean?" She stared back at me with a somber expression, "Exactly that. This 'crush' isn't like something playful, is it? Something that is a part time entertainment for you, is it?"

I remained silent. I didn't know what I should say. "I-I… No, I don't think so." I finally declared. She smiled and I smiled back confusedly. She walked towards me and gave me a hug which I returned, still confused though. Bipolar much?

-----

I woke late that night, my throat felt dry. I got up and made my way down the stairs for a cup of water. I opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. I uncapped the bottle and gulped the water down. I put the bottle back down and shut the door.

I was about to go back upstairs when I heard a car swerving outside. I frowned, going up to the door and unlocking it. I couldn't believe my eyes as a staggering Nick got out of the car. I blinked.

…Was he drunk?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Hola! :D Sowwy for not updating for a long time, but hope this makes up for it…? :) Hope you liked it! I worked hard on it, trust me.  
Also, I wanted to just ask you guys a favor. Can you PLEASE read my new story 'Remember December'? I need more readers and reviewers. I mean, there's no point in doing anything if no one's gonna appreciate you, right? ;)**

**Anywhooo… REVIEW. :)**


	13. We're Broken

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miley's POV:

A few minutes later I found Nick slumped over as the smell of alcohol and stench filled my senses. "Nick, are you drunk?!" I popped the obvious question. "No... –Hiccup- Why would you –Hiccup- say that?" I closed my eyes, holding my emotions in.

I quickly shut the door, bringing the unsteady Nick in and struggled to get him into the living room after which I pushed him onto the couch. I glared down at him but he was barely in a state to pay attention. "Nick…" I whispered, just in case anybody woke up, "Nick…!" I hissed a moment later as his eyes started to droop shut.

He was so position to hold a sensible question, I understood. Sighing, I reached over and pulled onto his arm, trying to get him to sit up. "Come on; let's get you to your room." I mumbled and pulled him up, grunting. He leaned on me and with much difficulty, I got him upstairs.

I pushed him onto the bed and pulled his shoes off after having turned the night light on. I then walked into the bathroom to get some water which I splashed onto his face, hoping it would get him at least a little somber. I ran my wet hand through his curly mess of hair while hovering over him.

He stared up at me and our eyes met for a moment. Even if he was drunk and I was disgusted by that, I couldn't help but melt at the way his brown eyes softened. I sighed, looking away. I leaned down and placed a kiss to his forehead. How the heck does he do that? I turned the lights off and almost left when, "Miley?"

I stopped dead on my tracks, not saying a word. "You're amazing." My heart literally flipped, at the same time broke. He was drunk… he didn't know what he was saying. He wouldn't remember anything when he woke up in the morning, and neither should I.

And 'You're amazing' doesn't exactly stand for 'I love you'. I shook my head, and without another word, shut the door behind me. I walked into the room I shared with Selena and plopped down on the bed with a sigh, pulling the covers up to my chin. I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep, only for Nick's words to echo through my mind. My eyes snapped open.

Needless to say, I didn't sleep that night." _You're amazing…"_

"_The broken clock is a comfort,  
It helps me sleep tonight,  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow…  
From stealing all my time.  
I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts,  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out."_

-----

Nick's POV:

I woke up with a pounding headache. I frowned as I sat up, running my fingers through my hair. What happened last night? Then I remembered. It was all too much that my head started to throb even more. But I don't remember coming home or getting into bed, or anything from the time I headed into that bar for that matter.

I had gotten high, I realized. How could I have been so stupid?! If my mom or dad found out, I was dead meat! Not to mention I was underage. I put my head in my hands and let out a frustrated sigh.

I headed into the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet and taking some pills to help my headache. Then, deciding that it would be best if I took a shower before heading downstairs, I stepped into the shower and turned the water on, letting the cold water hit me in the face, drowning my miseries just for a second.

Miley's POV:

I sat at the dining table with Selena as she rambled on about something that I was barely paying attention to. I mean, I usually listen to whatever she has to say because her stories are pretty entertaining, but today, my mind was far, far away.

"Miley…? Miley!" She snapped her fingers in front of my face as I jolted back to reality. "Huh? Wha-? Sorry." I mumbled as she frowned at me, but immediately brightened again as she resumed her amazing story, "Anyway… so then this guy walks by and…"

I heard footsteps descending the stairs and looked over expectantly. Sure enough, there he was. My eyes followed him as he walked over to the cupboards, pulling out a bowl. And then, he headed to the refrigerator and pulled the milk out before picking up the box of cereal atop it.

He proceeded to walk into the living room before looking back at us. I tried to silently communicate with him, but he immediately turned around, and rapidly walked out of view.

-----

A little later, I walked into the blue walled room. I could see Nick out in the balcony, leaning across the railing. I sighed. I had to do this, I reminded myself. I had to know. Was it because of me that he had drunk?

I walked closer, but he didn't notice me. I cleared my throat to let my presence known. He swirled around to face me immediately. "Oh. You--? Miley?" "Hi," I nodded. "What do you…?" he trailed off. I gulped. "I wanted to talk to you." "Oh." Was all I got as a reply.

A few seconds passed by in silence before I cleared my throat again nervously. "Nick, what happened last night?" I blurted out. He shrugged, "I don't know…" I looked away, comprehending on what I should say next. I came up with nothing sensible.

"How can you not know why you got drunk?!" I blurted out once again. He seemed taken aback at how blunt that question was. "That is none of your business." He replied, like water hitting me on the face cold. "Oh. Oh? None of business, huh? It certainly seemed like my business when you were sucking face with me last night!"

I don't know why, but anger took over my body. "I'm not a toy, alright? Something you can just use and then throw away! I have emotions… I can feel too." Neither of us said anything for a while. "Why are you so upset that I did a mistake? You're not my mom, you know!" Oh, he was getting angry now?

"I'm not your mom, thank god, no! But Denise, I'm sure will be pretty disappointed if she got to know. And did you not know what you did was not only terrible but also ILLEGAL!" That left him speechless. Good.

"And you wanna know why I'm so upset? I'll tell you. My mom died in a car crash. And guess who was driving the car? A drunken TEENAGER." Tears welled up in my eyes at that memory, but I held them back. I wasn't going to cry, no, not in front of him.

"Nick, why won't you just understand that me and everyone around you just wants you to get out of this weird walls you've built around yourself?! Do you know how much this is affecting your parents, Selena, Joe? They want you to be the Nick they loved. Not this-this… God, you can be so selfish at times!" I accused.

Nick's POV:

That was it. "I didn't ask for your help, did I?! So why don't you just-just leave me alone!" I yelled back at me. She blinked as tears formed in her blue eyes. I regretted it as soon as I said it, but not in a million years am I gonna give in.

"_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head,  
I tried my best to be guarded,  
I'm an open book instead.  
I still see your reflection inside of my eyes,  
That are looking for a purpose,  
They're still looking for life."_

It was her fault, I told myself. It was her fault; I tried to convince my heart from not falling for her. This was all her fault, I tried telling myself. If she hadn't come by, none of this would have happened. Maybe I was being stupid, but I needed to believe that right now, or I'm afraid I'm just gonna break down right here in front of her.

"F-fine, if that's what you want. You can do whatever you want, Nick Gray. I've tried way too harder than this was worth. Being treated like-like… when all I was trying to do was just help you. But you know what? You're right, you didn't ask for my help and you clearly don't need it, so why should I just waste my time any longer?! I just don't care anymore!" she yelled tearfully.

She turned around before she left, "Just so you know: drinking won't help solve your problems. You're just too cowardly to face them." I knew she was right. But I was so outraged by the fact that she knew me better than myself, that I couldn't stop myself from saying what I said next.

"Maybe I am. But I know all my problems will go away if you do." She closed her eyes and let more tears spill. I was tempted to reach forward and wipe them away, but I stopped myself beforehand. I couldn't give in, not now.

A moment later, her cold hand collided with my cheek. _SLAP! _I was shocked. "I hate you." She spat before running away from me, her body shaking with sobs. What had I done? _I hate you… _Those words stung my heart. She hates me. I deserved that. I knew that my ego was bound to hurt me one day; I just didn't know it would be so soon.

I closed my eyes and her tear-stained face came into my view. "Ugh." I walked into my room, picking up a pillow and punching it. My life sucked.

"_I'm falling apart,  
I'm barely breathing.  
With a broken heart,  
That's still beating.  
In the pain,  
There is healing.  
In your name,  
I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on,  
I'm holdin' on,  
I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Oooohhhh. That's gotta be intense. Lol. :D Hope you liked it. I love it when you guys freak out in your reviews. It's always funny. Hehe. :p **

**REVIEW.**

**P.S. Follow me on twitter: /iiDorkizzllex3**


	14. Falling In Love With You

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nick's POV:

I ran down the stairs, and out of the house. I needed to be alone, to figure things out. And I knew exactly the place I needed to be right now. I needed to get some air to my chest. **(A/N: Haha. Paranoid!)**

I got into my car and slipped the key into the ignition, the car roared to life immediately. I backed out into the driveway and started driving down the all too familiar path. I drove speedily, gripping the steering wheel so tight that my knuckles began to turn white.

A while later, my destination came into view: _The Texas Cemetery. _**(A/N: ???) **I parked my car and got out in a haste. I guess I should feel spooky, coming to a place filled with dead people in the night, but I was used to it.

"_I know this isn't what I wanted,  
I never thought it'd come this far,  
Just thinking back to where we started.  
And how we lost all that we are…"_

Somehow, Kate had gone from being my ex-girlfriend to my best friend… my guardian angel. I came here whenever I started to feel way too lonely without her. Something I hadn't done in the past one month… ever since Miley arrived.

Today, I'd come here just so that I could pour my feelings out. Get them out without being yelled at for what I did. She probably would yell at me too if she could. Finally, I found the spot where she rested. I was even jealous of her at the moment. She was dead; she was with god, with no worries about this world. Peaceful and contented, while I suffered without her by my side.

I knelt down next to her. I felt guilty for not having brought flowers since this was the first time I'd visited in a month and I'd forgotten. Spotting some wildflowers which were growing a little way over, I walked over and picked some of them, placing it on the stone cold surface.

I sat there for a few minutes in silence. I tried to think about Kate, but found it impossible because a certain blue eyed beauty wouldn't leave my mind. I could still see her tear-stained face as she spat at me, "_I hate you." _Those three words that had broken my heart.

But I guess I did deserve that. I mean, after all, it was me that had hurt her in the first place. But I didn't know what else I could do. I couldn't tell her I was on the verge of falling in love with her, could I? She would never accept me, not after those cruel words of heartache I had aimed at her.

"…_A heart is not a whole,  
Without the one who gets you through the storm…"_

And right then and there, sitting on the gravel filled ground, I realized something. I _was _ready to let go. I _was _ready to fall in love again. I _was_ ready to wrap my arms around someone new and call her 'My girl'. Because I had found the perfect girl for me, _Miley._

Maybe Kate had known something I didn't when she had whispered those last words of hers to me. Maybe she had known Miley would some along and make everything better. But instead of making things better with her, I just made things worse, for myself and her. How stupid could I be?! But she would never forgive me now, I've ruined everything. I know I wouldn't forgive myself if I was in her position.

And at that exact moment, I burst into tears, collapsing on the cold stone. "W-what am I to do, Kate? Help me… You wanted me to fall in love again, and maybe I have. So please help me make things better, please…" I whispered desperately.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Ok, so this isn't what I would exactly call a 'full' update but I just wanted to get this out. Because I just realized that this story has more meaning that I'd ever realized. It's not just a story that includes falling in love. It has so much more meaning to it than that. Thanks (Taylor) for helping me realize the true depth of this story. This is dedicated to you. I'm so glad that I've been able to touch you with this story. :)**

**Sorry about getting a little 'emotional' above. ;) **

**Please, REVIEW. And don't worry, the other updates will be of normal length, let's hope! Jk. ;)**


	15. Lies Are Weak, Talk Is Cheap

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miley's POV:

I rushed to the room I shared with Selena in tears. Selena lay on the bed, giggling into the phone. I ran into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I leaned on the tiled wall, silently slipping down and landing on the floor with my knees up to my chest and sobs shaking my body. **(A/N: This is happening while the last chapter takes place.) **

Sure enough, a minute later a knock came upon the door followed by a worried Selena, "Miley… you Ok?" I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down. "Y-yeah… I'm fine." I managed to choke out but my voice totally contradicted my words. I heard the door click open (I had forgotten to lock it in my hurry) and looked up.

Selena rushed to my side immediately noticing my state and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "What's wrong, Miles?" she asked. I just shook my head miserably, not being able to speak. I couldn't even look at her, because every time I did, I was reminded of Nick. Which makes sense I guess, after all they were twins.

Selena silently sat by my side for what seemed like hours before my tears subsided. "Now, do you wanna tell me what happened?" she asked. I looked down, hesitating. A minute later, I found myself blurting the whole story out to her, my words tumbling over each other.

When I was finished, I finally looked up to a red faced Selena. I wiped away a few tears that had dropped while I had been narrating the previous incident. "I'm gonna kill him." She muttered, getting up on her feet immediately.

I sprang up as well, taking hold of her arm and stopping her, "Don't." I shook my head. She stared at me disbelievingly, "Miley, that boy needs some sense to be knocked into his head!" I tried to smile, but failed. "No… it's Ok. I don't want you guys to fight because of me. After all, blood is thicker than water."

Selena scoffed, "Not in this case. Miley, I don't care if he's my brother; he had no right to talk to you like that!" "And I had no right to interfere in his private life." I said, trying to convince her as well as me, "Just let it go… I wanna forget about this whole… mess."

I paused, comprehending what to say next. "…I wanna go home." "But you just came…" she whispered sadly. I let out a small laugh, it was true, although I had been here for almost two months, it barely seemed that long.

"I know… but I don't wanna be a burden to anybody." "You're not," Selena protested. I smiled poignantly and shook my head, giving her an abrupt hug. She was a great friend.

-----

Little while later, when Selena had left me alone, I pulled my phone out and called Mitchie. "Hey! I thought you forgot about me! I miss—" Mitchie began, sounding all cheerful but stopped suddenly when I burst into tears. "Miley… what's wrong?" she asked, worried, sounding very much like Selena an hour ago.

"Nothing… I just miss you." I said. "Miles… come on; I'm your best friend. I know when something's bothering you. And I know it's not just that you miss me." I couldn't take it anymore. I launched into the story, telling her everything from the beginning. "…And the worst part is… I think I'm in love with him." I concluded. After all, she was my best friend; I had no secrets to hide from her.

Mitchie was speechless for a moment, which is a big deal since she's never speechless. "Oh Miles. I wish you were here right now so I could hug you and tell you that this guy isn't worth it. He isn't worth your tears. So stop crying!"

We spoke for a long time, not caring about my phone bill which was probably sky-rocketing right now. I told her I was coming home soon and she was ecstatic.

And when I'd hung up, I felt a lot better.

As if on cue, right when I'd hung up, somebody knocked on the door. "Come in." I called out, getting ready for bed. I knew it was a little early for bed right now, but I didn't care. The door clicked open, and Joe walked in.

"Hey, Joey," I whispered, smiling slightly. "It's alright… you don't have to pretend like everything's fine. I know." I shrugged, "I'm not pretending, I am fine." We stayed silent for a while before I broke it, "Joey? I'm going home pretty soon… I'll miss you."

"You're leaving so soon?!" he exclaimed. I nodded, "Yeah, that's what your brother wanted me to do, right?" Joe stayed silent, looking like he was planning what to say next, "Listen, Miles. Nick's probably just confused. He's a sensitive guy… I'm sure he didn't mean what he said—"

"Yeah, I know. Maybe. But he said it, and that's I needed to know." Without another word, he leaned over and engulfed me in a hug. I felt him drop a brotherly kiss on my head. I couldn't hold my tears anymore. I soaked his shirt with my tears, but he didn't complain as he sat there patiently holding me. Why couldn't I have fallen in love with Joe, and not with Nick? Things would have been a lot simpler.

He pulled away, looking at me. "Sleep on it, Ok?" I nodded. I sighed, "Thanks, Joe." He nodded, understanding. I slipped under the covers as Joe left, turning the lights off.

My pillow absorbed my tears for the night before sleep finally took over.

-----

Nick's POV:

"_Your fire is just so restless;  
That's just me.  
I'm so crazy lately, c'mon just let it be.  
Don't make me beg for the things I need.  
You know they say, when there's a will there's a way…  
Lies are weak.  
Talk is cheap."_

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining extra brightly in my face. I groaned, my body ached all over. My eyes fluttered open as I got up to sitting position to realize why I was feeling so beaten up. I had fallen asleep in the graveyard.

I yawned, stretching. I stood up and gazed down at the stone. "Bye… take care." I whispered, before turning around to return to my car to finally go home. I pulled my phone out and checked for any missed calls, none. I checked the time: _8:32 a.m._

I sighed before pushing my phone back deep into my pocket. As my feet kept walking forward, I glanced back just for a second.

-----

Miley's POV:

My eyes fluttered open as the pillow on my face came into my view. I groaned before rolling onto my back and trying to fall back to sleep. I dreaded waking up because I knew once I did; I would have to face Nick. After all, this was his house.

A few minutes of uselessly trying to fall asleep again, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Selena was still sleeping soundly on her bed across the room. I sighed.

Almost an hour later, I wrote a little note saying I was going out to Selena, placing it on her bedside table. I leaned down, lacing my converse before slowly walking downstairs. Making myself a sandwich, I grabbed it and left the house.

I tried to remember the route through which Selena had taken me almost a month ago to that beautiful place. Munching on my food on the way, I walked slowly and surely. I had all the time in the world, so there really was no need to hurry.

Having finished eating, I tossed the tissue into a trashcan that I happened to pass before picking up my pace. Finally, I arrived at my destination. The sight was still breathtaking even the second time around. I let out a long breath and walked towards the lake.

I sat down on the edge and removed my shoes, letting my feet dangle in the water. I sighed as the events of last night flooded into my mind. Silently, tears made their way into my eyes. He had hurt me, like no one else ever had or would be able to. And what made it worse was that I was in love with him.

"_Now were out on the street;  
And were sweatin' the beat.  
And we move with the traffic and the beat,  
I don't care if your jump when,  
Your light,  
Your smoke is the one think,  
That I need.  
It's so tragic."_

-----

Nick's POV:

I backed my car into the driveway and shut it off. I slipped out of the driver's seat and locked the car before heading inside the house and throwing the keys onto the table.

I made my way up the stairs to my room. I passed Selena's room on the way. I paused, walking backwards and stopping right in front of her door. Sighing softly, I opened the door noiselessly and peeked inside. I frowned to see Miley's bed empty.

Shaking my head, I shut the door and walked into my room. I plopped down on my own bed and closed my eyes. Sleep found me again, since I was exhausted and my body snuggled into the warm comfort of my bed.

-----

Later that day, as I at on the couch, trying to act casual, I saw Selena and Joe shooting me dirty looks as my mom just looked at all of us confusedly. Miley was still nowhere to be seen and I was growing worried. I just looked away and tried to ignore them, they wouldn't understand, but to be honest, I didn't understand myself why I had been so harsh.

Selena stood up abruptly and walked into the kitchen as if she couldn't bear being in the same room with me, but not without giving me another one of those disgusted looks. I sighed. I looked over at Joe, who just simply shook his head.

I sank into the couch, my family couldn't stand me. Great. In the middle of my being miserable, I caught a piece of conversation drifting from the kitchen. "…Sel, do you know why Miley wants to leave all of a sudden?" my mom's voice asked, sounding apprehensive.

My ears perked up, Miley wanted to leave. And all because of me, I felt like smacking myself on the head. "Um… no idea. I guess she just misses home and her dad and… all." Selena answered lamely, but my mom seemed to believe her. Right. That was the reason of course.

"I'm gonna miss her mom…" Selena said. Me too, I thought to myself. "…Me too, sweetie. We've just gotten so used to her being around. In just two days… she'll be gone." My eyes widened. Two days?! That was way too little time. I had to apologize to her, and soon.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Hey! This was sorta like a filler. Well, I don't have much to say other than I have no idea when the next update will be; I'm really busy right now. It sucks. :( **

**IMPORTANT: By Monday (most probably) my penname will be changed to LostInTheCloudsx3. Just wanted to let you all know because I'm afraid you might not recognize me anymore and won't read my updates. :( Haha. Ok. Gotta go now. Bye. :p**

**REVIEW. :)**


	16. Barely The Beginning

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's POV:

Later that night, Nick sat in his room, guitar in hand. It had been so long since Nick had had the inspiration to pick it up. He felt like he needed to sing, about everything that was happening, everything that he was being made to go through, but he simply couldn't find the words to do so. He sighed as his fingers smoothly glided across the strings, producing a random but beautiful tune.

"_Everybody needs inspiration;  
Everybody needs a song;  
Beautiful melody, when the nights so long." _

Setting it down, he walked over to his window, overlooking the stunning silver moon; it radiated a kind of raw, innocent beauty which reminded him of a certain blue-eyed beauty. He sighed in frustration, at himself, and ran his fingers through his mess of curls.

A soft breeze brushed his face ever so slightly; his eyes closed in momentary contentment. The gentleness of the breeze reminded him once again of Miley; her soft skin, her delicate touch. He needed to fix this, he decided. It was now or never…

-----

"_Cause there is no guarantee,  
That this life is easy (Yeah).  
When my world is falling apart,  
When there is no light to break up the dark,  
That's when I (I) look at you.  
When the waves are flooding the shore and I,  
Can't find my way home anymore.  
That's when I (I) look at you."_

Miley sat on the patio steps, a letter pad sitting on her lap and a pen held in her hand. Every few minutes, she looked up at the sky. She was writing a letter to her mom. Ever since her mother had passed away, Miley had picked up a habit of writing a letter to her whenever she was feeling emotional, whether sad or happy.

A few minutes later, her peaceful silence was broken by the door opening and closing and footsteps growing closer to her. She looked up to acknowledge the person and was surprised to find Nick gazing down at her. She looked away, resuming her actions and ignoring him.

Nick stayed silent, not sure what to say. He just gazed down at her with desperation, he wanted to apologize to her, but he didn't know how. The fact that she looked absolutely gorgeous, with no make-up on her face, her naturally curly hair billowing around her face framing it perfectly did not help.

Deciding that he had to make the first move, he softly sat down next to her. She kept ignoring him. "Miley…" he began a few seconds of silence later. No response. "…I'm sorry…" Her hand froze momentarily on the piece of paper, but she quickly regained composure and recommenced writing.

He let out a long, deep sigh. "Who are you writing to?" he asked, trying to stir up a conversation. "To my mom…" she answered after a pause, without stopping or looking up. "Oh." Nick replied.

Miley closed her eyes, letting the soft wind blow on her face for a moment before opening them up again. "What do you want, Nick?" she questioned, looking forward. He was taken aback by that blunt question. "I…" he trailed off, "I want to apologize." He said.

Miley let out a small meaningless chuckle, "For what?" He didn't answer right away, "For… you know… everything." Miley nodded briefly. "Ok."

Nick sighed again, this conversation was going nowhere. "So I heard you were leaving?" he questioned casually. "Yeah…" she replied, "That's what you wanted me to do, right?" She said, trying to control her anger, keep her calm and focus on writing.

"Miley, I was stupid. I didn't mean it, I'm sorry." Miley turned to look at him for the second time that night, "It doesn't matter now, Nick. The damage is already done."

Nick was hypnotized by the way the moonlight hit her face, making her blue eyes seem gray and shining. Her light pink lips looked irresistible as stray strands of hair fell onto her face casually. All he wanted to do right now was to grab hold of her face and kiss her senseless, but he had to refrain himself from doing anything that would ruin everything.

"But it does matter, " he insisted, trying not to choke on his own words from the way she kept looking at him, "I need you to know that I am sorry." Miley shook her head as her eyes narrowed, "Why do you care so much? I thought you made yourself perfectly clear the other night."

"Because I have feelings for you!" Miley froze, and blinked simultaneously. "What?!" She stared at him incredulously. "Because I have feelings for you…" Nick repeated, softly and surely. She shook her head vigorously, "No, you don't." "Yes, I do." He argued. This was starting to become ridiculous.

"No…" she disagreed, blinking rapidly once again, seeming like she was holding back tears. "You-you can't. You're just saying that." His fingers slid up her cheek, his hands cupping her face delicately to make her stop shaking her head so much. "Look, I'll prove it to you."

With that, his lips were on hers. Her eyes widened at the contact, but slowly slid shut a moment later. This kiss was the total opposite from their previous 'interaction'. It was slow, sweet and passionate. It wasn't rushed, as though they had all the time in the world. Nick needed to show her how he felt about her, that he was truly sorry.

A silent tear slid down Miley's cheek. Sensing it, Nick's eyes fluttered open. Their lips detached, although both of them stayed in the same position for a while, their hot breaths on each other. Miley's eyes flickered open, meeting the soft chocolate brown, heart-melting eyes of Nick's staring right into her blue hypnotizing ones.

"_When I look at you;  
I see forgiveness, I see the truth.  
You love me for who I am like the stars,  
Hold the moon.  
Right there where they belong and I know;  
I'm not alone (Yeah)." _

Miley pulled away fully, looking away as her eyes filled with tears of confusion. "This can't be happening," she argued with herself out loud. She felt Nick's warm hand taking hold of her, slipping their fingers together, "But it is." He informed her.

She pulled her hand away a moment later, turning to look at him. She shook her head, "It can't! It can't! I'm sorry, but it can't." His eyes filled with hurt and disappointment, but he tried his best to hide it. "Why not?"

"Because…" she pause, comprehending what to say next, "Because you hurt me… like no one's ever done. And you can't just expect me to forgive you just like that by kissing me like that and making me go crazy!" A small smile twitched across his lips.

She turned to him once again with a determined look on her face. "No. I'm sorry. This won't work." The smiled slid off his handsome face. "I'm leaving tomorrow. God knows when we're gonna be seeing each other again. And it's just gonna be really difficult getting over those hurtful words you said to me the other day when we're miles apart. Every time I look at you? What you said just keeps coming back to me, and I don't know when I will be able to forget it. And I don't wanna be like, the rebound type of girl to you. I help you get over your deceased girlfriend, and then what?"

She stood up, clutching the letter and the pen in her hand. "Don't make this harder than it is." She begged him. He stood up after her, slowly. His eyes welled up with tears as well, "Ok. If that's how you feel… Ok." He didn't know what else to say.

"Maybe… maybe one day, we can be together." She said. Nick nodded wretchedly, looking down at his feet. "I'm-I'm gonna go to sleep…" she muttered lamely, getting ready to leave. Nick nodded, defeated; he had done what he had to do. But she wasn't ready to forgive him.

Before she could walk into the house, Nick grabbed hold of her arm, spinning her around and engulfing her in a hug. She hugged back, nuzzling her head into his neck as she broke down. She wanted to forgive him, to forget about everything that had happened, but as much as she tried, she couldn't. Maybe one day, she would.

They let go of each other. Miley smiled sadly, leaning over to place a kiss on his cheek. "'Night." She mumbled before walking away, leaving Nick standing outside, looking dejected. He had done this to himself; he would just have to accept it.

His head bowed and his gaze landed on the floor where his eyes found a shiny piece of metal. Bending down, he picked up and examined it. '_Miley_' the tiny bracelet said with a heart alongside her name. His first instinct was to call out to her to return it, but then he stopped himself, letting the accessory drop into his pocket.

-----

(The next day)

"There." Joe said, placing the last of Miley's huge collection of suitcases into the van in which the whole family had planned to drive in to the airport to send off Miley. Miley smiled at Joe as he walked to stand next to her and his sister who had been engrossed in a conversation about something totally random.

"We're gonna miss you…" Selena mumbled sadly. Miley sighed, "I wish I could just, pack you both up and take you with me!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. Joe laughed when Miley said, "Hey that might not be such a bad idea!"

"I don't think that would work." Joe said, frowning playfully to which Miley replied coolly, "Yeah, you're right. You're big head would never fit into any of my luggage." Joe faked hurt, to which Miley and Selena laughed mercilessly.

Nick watched from the window, their little interaction. He sighed sadly as he watched them goof around in the front yard. He wanted to be a part of it. He wanted to be able to play and tease Miley with such ease; to touch her so casually and to talk to her with no worry or guilt possessing him. He was jealous of how close Joe and Selena were with Miley.

"_When the waves are flooding the shore and I,  
Can't find my way home anymore;  
That's when I (I) look at you._

_You appear just like a dream to me."_

Across the yard, she stopped and as if a magical force made her, Miley turned towards Nick. The smile on her face froze, and then grew as she watched him watching her. He smiled back at her, but it was sort of sad. She noticed and frowned playfully. He shook his head at her antics, this time, a real smile appearing on his face.

"Dude, you coming?" Nick broke out of his train of thought as Joe picked his phone from the table, slipping it into his pocket. "Huh? No…" Joe frowned, "Miley would want you there." He stated simply. Nick sighed, shaking his head, "Nah. You guys go ahead." "You sure?" Joe prompted once more before he gave up when Nick nodded and left.

"Isn't Nick coming?" Miley asked, kind of disappointed as Joe climbed in next to Selena and shut the door. Joe shook his head. "Oh, alright." She mumbled, trying to hide the fact that she was upset because Nick wasn't coming to send her off.

Nick watched from the same spot as the van drove off. He sighed, walking into the living room and turning the TV on for something to distract himself. Despite that, he could barely pay attention. That was when it hit him, he didn't know when again he will be able to see her and he hadn't even gotten to say goodbye to her properly.

He jumped to his feet, grabbing his car keys off the hook and rushing out of the house, not bothering to even turn the TV off or lock the house. He jumped into his car, hoping that he would make it in time. He just had to!

-----

"I'll miss you." Miley choked, leaning over and hugging Selena tightly. "I'll miss you too, Miles." The latter replied, as tearful. She then hugged Joe who made her laugh making by making a comment on how he was glad he wasn't a girl since they were so mushy or something like that; at least it helped brighten the mood.

After hugging Mr. and Mrs. Gray who were both as sad to see her go, she returned to Selena and Joe's side. "I'm sorry Nick didn't come." Selena apologized for her twin. Miley smiled, "That's alright… Can you just do me a favor?" she asked. "Sure, what do you need?" Selena inquired.

Miley dug her hand into her pocket, looking for something as Selena waited. Finally locating it, Miley pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper, handing it to Selena. "Give that to Nick for me, will you?" Selena nodded tactfully. "Thanks." Miley mumbled.

A minute later, an announcement for Miley's flight came over the intercom. The three teenagers turned to face one another. "Well, I guess this is it. Bye…" Miley hugged Joe and Selena one last time and then they dispersed. Miley picked her bag and started to walk towards the barrier.

Her eyes lingered for a moment on the airport entrance without really meaning to. She sighed when she didn't see the curly mop of hair she was expecting to. She started walking towards the gate to her flight, turning back to steal glances frequently. She waved to the Gray family one last time before offering her ticket, boarding card, passport and other necessities to the airport staff who then let her in.

A panting Nick appeared next to his sister just as Miley's retreating figure disappeared through the doors. And just like that, she was gone. His face fell in frustration and regret. She had been there, for more than two months, but he never seized the opportunity while he could.

Selena turned to her brother, "You're a little too late, I guess…" Selena mumbled. His head bowed, "Aren't I always?" he whispered sadly. That little question had more meaning to it than he'd realized.

"Oh, she wanted me to give this to you." Selena said suddenly as though remembering something, and handed the piece of paper to Nick who accepted it confusedly. Selena just shrugged. Nick sat on one of the airport chairs and curiously unfolded the note.

_Nick,_

_You mean more to me than you'll ever know. And I just wanted to say, if we ever meet again, try your luck once more. Maybe I will be yours one day… :)_

_Take care of yourself, for me.  
-Miley_

Nick smiled falteringly. He was contented with knowing that this wasn't the end for them; it may barely be the beginning. He read it over and over again, and each time he did, the fire of hope burned a little fiercer inside his heart.

"_You appear just like a dream to me,  
Just like a kaleidoscope colors that cover me.  
All I need every breath that I breathe.  
Don't you know you're beautiful? (Yeah, Yeah) _

_When the waves are flooding the shore and I,  
Can't find my way home anymore;  
That's when I (I) look at you._

_You appear just like a dream to me."_

"Let's go, Nick." He heard his brother say, breaking him out of his daze. He looked up and nodded hesitantly. He stood up; folding the piece of paper that held priceless words of Miley's and slipped it into his pocket and placing a protective hand over it.

**The End.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: -Sob- -Sob- It's the end! Boo hoo. :p  
Alright, before you guys get ready with pitchforks and all to hunt me down, just hear me out! So, I know this isn't the happy, fluffy ending you might not have been expecting, but that's exactly why I did it. My stories are getting way too predictable (Haha. No, that's not the real reason.) It just kinda came to me. And I hope you like it. It's not exactly the depressing kind either, it could have been much worse ya know! :D Plus, it's my story, so deal with it. Haha. Nah, I'm kidding.**

**Oh, and there will be an epilogue. Hopefully, things will end better in that at least? ;) Lol.  
Also, I'm saving all the cheesy 'Thank You' stuff for the epilogue. ;) Kidding. **

**P.S. Whooo. This is like, six pages on Word. :O Hehe. **

**P.P.S. Pleeeaassee read my other story 'Remember December'. After this is done, that's the story I'm gonna concentrate on, and if you liked this story, I assure you that you will like that one as well (I think. Hehe.)**

**Please, REVIEW. :D**


	17. Epilogue

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Epilogue;**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Four years later;_

Music blasted through the speakers as the people in the room moved their bodies to the rhythm, having an awesome time. The house located near the beach was jam packed, friends and family talking and chatting all over the place, a huge banner hung over the doorway announcing 'HAPPY 21ST BIRTHDAY, MILES!'

A beaming Miley stood besides an equally excited Mitchie, both holding drinks of their own and chatting and giggling and greeting everyone. This was one of Miley's best nights ever, she was having lots of fun, meeting her friends, seeing family she hadn't seen in a while and the table of presents kept mounting.

"Happy birthday, bud." Billy Ray said, a hint of proud evident in his voice as he hugged his daughter. "Oh daddy… don't cry!" Miley exclaimed as she pulled away and saw the tears in his eyes. He shook his head and laughed. "My little girl is growing up!" Miley groaned but added teasingly, "Yeah, you've been crying and repeating that from my first birthday. Now I'm twenty-one, I think I've already grown up!"

"…But I'll always be your little girl!" She added sweetly upon seeing the bewildered expression on her father's face. "And I tell him that every year too." She whispered in Mitchie's ear, making her giggle. Billy Ray smiled, "I heard that… Anyway, I have some people that wanna meet you." "Who?" Miley asked curiously.

Billy Ray smiled and shook his head, "You'll have to see for yourself," he said, taking her hand. Miley grabbed onto Mitchie's hand and dragged her with. Miley shot Mitchie a look, and she shrugged. Billy Ray led them to the front yard just in time for them to see an airport taxi driving up and stopping right in front of them.

The door opened and a grumbling Selena stumbled out. "…Next time, we're leaving you behind!" she exclaimed, apparently to Joe, making Miley giggle. Selena turned around to face Miley, grinning wide. "Selly!" "Miley!" they both cried at the same time, throwing their arms around each other.

"Ahem." Miley heard someone clear their throat and immediately knew who. She pulled away from Selena with a huge smile on her face, "Joey bear!" she cried again, throwing her arms around him in the same fashion making him chuckle and hug her back.

"_If I had no more time;  
No more time left to be here;  
Would you cherish what we had?  
Was it everything that you were looking for?  
If I couldn't feel your touch,  
And no longer were you with me.  
I'd be wishing you were here.  
To be everything that I'd be looking for;  
I don't wanna forget the present is a gift,  
And I don't wanna take for,  
Granted the time you may have.  
Here with me,  
'Cause Lord only knows another day.  
Is not really guaranteed." _

They pulled away and her gaze landed on the third sibling, he still looked gorgeous as ever, only much more grown up and if possible, even more handsome. "Nick." He smiled, Miley noticed, with a sort of ease which he had seemed to have lost back then, four years ago. Miley smiled back and hugged him as well, breathing in his smell as his wild curls brushed against her cheek.

Miley must have been staring because a moment later, a sharp nudge in the ribs brought her back to earth. She shot Mitchie a look and then smiled, "Oh, this is Mitchie. My best friend… kinda crazy, but I've gotten used to it!" she laughed as Mitchie glared at her. "Mitchie, this is Selena, Nick, and Joe."

"Hey." Joe piped in, putting his hand out for her to shake which she did, "Hi." Miley noticed the obvious chemistry between them and grinned. Joe and Mitchie would make the perfect couple. It was Miley's turn to nudge Mitchie in the ribs, making them let go of each others hand and the others laughed.

-----

"Oh sorry." Miley apologized, a while later, as she bumped into someone. She looked to see Nick staring down at her. He grinned, "That's alright. I was looking for you, anyways." "You were?" he nodded. "Well…?" Miley raised an eyebrow. Nick smiled, "Wanna take a walk with me… at the beach, possibly?" she smiled a kind of confused smile and shrugged nonchalantly, "Sure."

After Miley had quickly ran it by Mitchie that she was gonna be at the beach, she walked outside with Nick, leading him to it. She slipped her heels off as they stepped into the sand and they walked side by side for a while in silence, saying nothing but listening to the ocean's cries.

Nick turned sideways to look at her, absolutely taking her in for the first time that night. Wow, had she grown up! The simple white strapless dress that ended about mid-thigh did the best it could to show her body off. She had straightened her hair, and had gotten blonde highlights. Her blue eyes sparkled in moonlight. Her hair stumbled on her bare shoulders, the wind blowing it off and back occasionally.

She casually turned to face him to find him looking at her. "What?" she asked and he shook his head, "Just… nothing. So, how have you been?" he asked. She shrugged but shot him a smile, "Not too bad, I guess. How have YOU been?"He shrugged, imitating her, "Not too bad, I guess." She giggled, slapping him on his chest playfully.

"Ow." He chuckled. "You seem to have changed a lot…" she mused. "I have?" he pretended to think, "What do you think has changed in me?" He smiled at her, making her feel confident about speaking her mind. "Everything… I don't know, you-you seem much more at ease, you're smiling a lot, and you're not the livid, awkward little teenager you were!" she added, giggling.

"Hey!" he pretended to be offended but laughed along with her, "Well, you've changed a lot too." She raised her eyebrows questioningly, "Oh yeah?" He nodded a smile adorning his face, "You've become more beautiful… if that was even possible." She blushed.

The back of their hands grazed as a shiver ran through their spine, whether from the chilly breeze or from the touch of the other, they couldn't tell, but they had a pretty good idea about it. Their fingers brushed again and Nick discreetly took hold of her hand. Miley turned away and smiled, making Nick smile at her actions as well.

Some time passed by with the two walking in silence, hands intertwined. Miley let out a long deep sigh, meaning to catch Nick's attention, which it did. Nick turned to look at her, confused, "What's wrong?" he asked her and she shrugged, "Just wondering…" He raised an eyebrow, "Wondering… about what?" "When you're gonna stop being such a coward and kiss me…?"

He grinned at her choice of words. "Any girlfriends?" he shook his head, "No boyfriends?" She shook her head. "Well, then…" he let go of her hand, snaking it around her waist and pulling her closer. She giggled and he grinned back before leaning in and placing his lips upon hers.

A smile grew on her lips and he could feel it. They closed their eyes and enjoyed the feel of the other's lip on theirs. Miley loved how soft and warm his lips were, and was only slightly surprised when his tongue swiped across his lip. They shared this intensity for quite a while before breaking free.

Miley grinned at him, and he grinned back, still holding her. She had dropped her heels onto the sand and wrapped her arms around his neck as his wound up around her waist. Miley felt extremely giddy from the kiss, but also maybe because she knew this time, it was for real. Her and Nick.

Nick gazed at her with those soft brown eyes. He brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear only for the wind to blow it back into her face. She giggled and did it herself this time. He smiled at her and slipped a hand away from her waist and into his pocket, making her frown. He pulled his hand out a piece of paper, stale from age.

She stared at him confusedly as he grinned at her and placed it in her hand. She looked down at the ragged paper, tattered and slightly torn in places with fold marks. Then it hit her, she grinned at him incredulously. "You still have this?!" He shrugged, smiling, and nodded.

She shook her head in disbelief and smiled, pulling him closer and kissing him again. They pulled away a few minutes later and he smiled at her. "It was sort of—like a reminder to me. Of you." She pecked his lips again. "You're amazing." She said and he smiled. "You're amazing-er," leaning in to kiss her again.

"_So every time you hold me,  
Hold me like this is the last time.  
Every time you kiss me,  
Kiss me like you'll never see me again.  
Every time you touch me,  
Touch me like this is the last time.  
Promise that you'll love me;  
Love me like you'll never see me again. _

They laughed, but they both knew what the other meant. It was sort of a substitute for 'I-may-be-falling-head-over-heels-in-love-with-you-again-but-I'm-not-ready-yet'. But they both also knew they will be ready, they just needed to give it some time. After all, you know what they say, 'Time heals the deepest of wounds'.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Sorry for the major delay! I wrote this over like FIVE times, which is why it took so long. Hope this one was good. I thought it turned out pretty good, despite my failing attempts previously.  
So, anyways, this is the end peeps. :( I know there are many unanswered questions, but that would take another whole story to answer. Haha. No, I'm just feeling lazy. But hey, you can't blame me, I wrote this same thing like over and over again! Lol. :p**

**And whoa, it took me more than four months to finish this story! :D**

**Some stats of this story until now (minus the epilogue):**

**Words: 30,475.  
Chapters: 17.  
Reviews: 332.  
Hits: 12,106.  
****C2s: 2.  
Favorites: 113.  
Alerts: 97.**

**Thank you, all of you, for being with me through this story. This was my most read/reviewed story ever and I'm sad to see it end. :( But all things have to end, right? :)  
I hope I didn't disappoint you guys at any point, I know I didn't disappoint myself. :)**

**-Luv, Sara.**

**P.S. Follow me on twitter for updates on when I will be posting or why I'm not posting. :)  
/iiDorkizzllex3**

**Also, read 'Remember December', that's gonna be my main story from now, since this is over. But I need more readers and reviewers. **

**And last, but not least. Please, REVIEW, for the last time possible for this story. :)**


End file.
